Alice's Strength
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Alice finally breaks down. Please review, it inspires me to continue! Jasper/Alice's POV. Please Enjoy!
1. Alice's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Jasper's POV.

* * *

My Alice was in the middle of telling Renesmee and Jacob about her Human Life, They knew every Cullen's story but Alice's, so she took it upon herself to tell them. I was holding her for support, when Rosalie butted in.

"My Life was worse than that, Renesmee, Much worse. But we all know that I'm better than Alice, since I was Esme and Carlisle's First Daughter…" she said, regally. Something inside Alice suddenly snapped. I grabbed her tightly in my arms to calm her down but it didn't help. I felt her anger and her grief and her sadness.

"Alice, Sweetheart…" I tried to calm her, but she let the anger overwhelm her.

"You had one thing that I would have killed for as a Human, Rosalie Hale! At least, you had parents who loved you! God, Rosalie, my parents didn't care; they had a freak, a demon, a witch for a daughter! They gave up on me when I was just 10 years old; they sent me away, got me locked up in a mental asylum, and never came to see me. They declared me dead to my family and my friends and had a fake funeral, and acted like I never existed! Do you know what it feels like, to know that not even your own parents didn't want you and that they didn't care about you! You don't know how many times I broke down in that cell and begged god to make me Normal, so I could go home. I wanted to be Normal so badly, I needed it. I tried so hard to be like all the other girls. I tried to block out my visions and act like there was nothing wrong with me. But I knew as soon as they put me in there, that I had lost. I knew that from that day on, I would never be normal or have a normal life. All I could see was Darkness!"

"Alice..." I tried again but she just carried on.

"I was dead to them before my heart even stopped beating. I lost my freedom, my life, my Humanity the second they turned their back on me and locked the door! You don't know how long I spent screaming for them to let me out, screaming for my Mom, but no-one came, because no-one cared! I wanted them to be proud of me, to cherish, to protect me, to understand me… to love me. But that never happened. Yes, I dress Bella up, and I treat her like my Barbie because I never got to have a normal life, a normal childhood, like the others did! They got to have friends and play dress-up, everything I wish I could have done! I obsess over fashion because I want to feel normal; I want people to believe I'm normal! They just tossed me away, like I was a piece of trash! I'm sorry about what happened to you, Rose, I really am, you didn't deserve it, But you had the one thing that I've always wanted. Two parents who loved you. So just think about how lucky you were, Rosalie, before you start moaning again and think about someone else for a change, but since you're so self-centred, Vain and Thinking you're so superior, that won't be happening any time soon!" Alice ranted; the whole family had rushed in, listening to Alice's speech. She looked at them, Esme sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. She sprinted out of the house. We all stood there in shock, Esme still sobbing on Carlisle's shoulder, Edward and Bella comforting Renesmee and Emmett and Rosalie standing there in shock. I lunged at Rosalie, before Emmett and Edward grabbed me and held me back. I growled and Cussed but they didn't let me go.

"Jasper, Stop! This isn't going to help Alice!" Edward said. He was right, it wasnt.

"What are we going to do?" I moaned, sinking to my knees. Edward and Esme sat down next to me.

"Oh, Jasper" Esme said, pulling me into her arms. Alice was gone, but i could still feel her pain... it was unbarable... I hated knowing my wife was in pain.

"Jasper... Alice needs you, go to her" Esme Murmured

She was right. Alice Needed me. I knew at that moment, that I would do_ anything_ to take Alice's pain away


	2. Alice's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Jasper's POV

* * *

I glared at Rosalie before running after her. I broke into a sprint, determined to get to Alice. The wind flew through my hair, messing it up, but I didn't notice. My thoughts were focused on my Alice.

"Alice!" I called after her, sprinting faster to get to my trembling wife. She turned to me and stared at me, almost like she didn't see me. I took her in my arms and she began to sob into my shoulder, her hands griping at me.

"Jazz—I didn't-…" she began, brokenly.

"Shhh…Darlin', it's okay, it's going to be okay" I whispered, rocking her back and forth to sooth her. My anger got stronger every time I heard her sob. How could her parents do that to an innocent little girl? Their daughter, just because she saw the future? They'd broken Alice so much, filling her mind with complete lies, that she'd actually begun to believe that her gift was a curse. But in my mind it wasn't, her gift lead her to me and because of that, changed my life.

"You don't know how many times I wished my gift away…" she whispered into my shoulder.

"I'm glad it didn't happen, because we wouldn't here, together. We wouldn't be with the Cullens, you wouldn't have found me, either" I murmured to her. She nodded and sighed.

"You know… I worried and worried that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore… that you wouldn't want to be with a monster like me…" she said,

"I wonder that every day, Alice" I cut in, kissing her hair.

"You aren't a monster, Jasper" she disagreed.

"Neither are you, Alice. Listen to me, I love you, and nothing, not even your past is going to change that, ever. You're gift makes you who you are, unique and special. Without it, we wouldn't be together, without it, you wouldn't be a vampire, and without it, you wouldn't be you! You aren't a monster or a freak or a witch… you've never been that Alice, you parents made a big mistake, giving up on you because they never got the chance to see the wonderful person you are, how sweet and kind and selfless you are, How you think of others before yourself, how creative and strong you are, and you always have been. You are a warrior, a survivor, and you are the strongest person I know, and that is a regret that they have to live with for the rest of time, because they didn't know that their daughter was going to change the world some day and they didn't know that she was going to change a soldier's life for the better and make him happy and glad and in love for the rest of eternity. I don't know what I would do without you, Alice. You saved me, and I am thankful for that every day. With you, I'm free to be who I really am, I need to be with you, and you are more than I deserve Alice, much more than I ever deserve. not a monster, that I will be able to improve my self-control eventually. You boost my self confidence that way, by making me believe that someone like me is worthy of someone perfect like you, . I feel so amazed and blessed that you are my wife. That I have your heart for eternity and you will always have mine. I wonder every day just what I did to deserve you, and I cannot find an answer.. You're my crying shoulder, My Baby, My Pixie, my best friend, my everything, my love, my Alice. I look forward to every day that I get to spend with you and hold you in my arms, I Love you, Alice, more that I can tell you." She let out a shaky breath and put her head against my chest. My arms locked around her as always.

"I love you, so much Jasper. I couldn't get through this without you" she whispered, I smiled,

"You won't have to, I'm here, whatever it takes to make you feel better, Darlin'" I told her.

"It's going to be a long time… until I feel like me… but I'll try my best" she assured me.

"Hey, I'm here, and I'm going to be by your side all the way. This isn't just your problem, it's ours, and I'm going to help you and be here for you no matter what" I told her. She nodded and sniffed. I held her close, my lips kissing the crown of her head.

"C-Can we just stay here for a while?" she asked me, I immediately understood why she needed this, she wasn't ready to face them.

"Of Course we can, Ali" I responded. She snuggled closer in my arms and sighed.

"Jazz… I don't even want to go to school, I can't, Not yet… I need to deal with this… I need to get over this… but school won't help and-"

"Shhh… It's Okay… I'll talk to Carlisle" I soothed,

"I don't want to be alone… I'm scared of being Alone, Don't leave me alone… please?.." she begged, brokenly…

"You won't be okay? I promise. I'm not letting you out of my sight, not if I can help it, I'm sure Carlisle will let me miss a few days, I'll take care of it. You have Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Emmett too… you will never be alone again, Alice. I promise you" I said, my tone, final.

"Thank you" she whispered, "I know it's stupid but-"

"Hey, Nothing's stupid when it comes to you, Darlin'" I said, smiling and pressing my lips to her forehead. She smiled and moved closer in my embrace. I kissed the top of her head, and sighed, my mind racing. After a while, she sat up and held out her hand,

"Come on. Let's go home" she said, softly. I looked at her and took her hand, holding it tightly in mine.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, gently. She nodded, hesitantly.

"You'll be here right? Beside me?" she asked, my eyes softened at that, and I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Always, Alice. I will always be here" I promised. She nodded, and took a deep breath. I squeezed her hand and we went towards home.


	3. Family Support

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight

Jasper's POV

* * *

Esme was waiting on the porch for us. She ran to Alice and pulled into an embrace.

"Oh Alice, I am so sorry, Honey… I had no idea." Esme said to her as Alice hugged her back.

"It's okay, Mom" Alice murmured. Esme grinned at Alice as Bella came rushing out with a Frantic Nessie.

"Auntie Alice!" She screeched and ran to Alice, who grabbed her. Alice smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay now?" she asked her Aunt.

"No…. but I'm getting there" Alice answered truthfully, Nessie seemed satisfied with this answer and she ran inside. Bella embraced her next just as Carlisle walked out to her and embraced her too.

"No matter what, You have a home here with us, Alice" he muttered into her ear. She smiled and hugged him back,

"Thank you" she whispered. Emmett bounced out and spun Alice around in a circle before placing her on the ground and hugging her. Edward walked out, with a smile and embraced his sister,

"I'm here for you, Alice. We all are" he said, kissing her head.

"Thank you, Edward" she smiled as I took her hand again. As the family went back in, I turned to her.

"It wasn't that bad" I said,

"We still have to face Rosalie, and I don't want to.." she said, quietly. I nodded understandingly. I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips before we walked in. Rosalie slowly walked in and looked at Alice, who refused to meet her gaze. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there. I felt the guilt and worry pouring off Rosalie. She was about to say something when Renesmee and Bella ran in and turned on the stereo, and 'Huddle Formation' flooded the house. Bella and Renesmee suddenly began to dance and Renesmee grabbed Alice.

"Please, Aunt Alice? It might help you feel better" Renesmee said, Alice giggled, let go of my hand and went and danced with her sister and Niece, like she didn't have a care in the world. (A/N random I know!) After the song finished, Alice's happy feelings went with it. She sent me a small smile before walking to our bedroom, I followed her.

"It's just going to take some time…" she whispered more to herself, than to me as I walked in. I sat down on the bed and took her hand,

"I'm here" I told her, promising. She nodded and sighed.

"Lie with me?" she asked, her voice trembling. I nodded. I layed on my back and Alice cuddled up to me, her head on my chest and my arms locked around her. She sighed and kissed my shoulder, making me chuckle.

"What are we going to do about Rosalie?" she asked me after a while.

"We'll figure it out… will you be okay for a few minutes, while I go to talk to Carlisle about excusing us from School tomorrow?" I asked her,

"Yeah… I think so…" she whispered,

"I'll be right back" I told her, kissing her head. I made my way to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jasper" Esme called out, I walked in and I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch in the study.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to speak to you both about Alice." I began. Esme ushered me in and I sat down in the chair opposite.

"How is she, Jasper?" Esme asked me, softly. I smiled at her concern.

"She's broken, Esme. I hate seeing her this way. She's scared of being Alone again…It's going to be a while before we see Alice be herself again, which brings me to what I wanted to speak with you about" I explained.

"How can we help you, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I was wondering if you could excuse Alice and me from School tomorrow. Alice doesn't feel ready to face it and she doesn't want to be alone, she wants me to stay with her… is that okay?" I asked him. Carlisle smiled and nodded

"Yes, I'm able to do that for you, Jasper." Carlisle agreed.

"How different is she now, Jasper?" Esme asked,

"The dance, with Bella and Renesmee is closest to the old Alice that we're gonna get for now, Rosalie's caused a lot of damage, treating Alice the way she has." I said, hanging my head. Esme patted my hand, understanding.

"She just needs time" Esme reassured me. We nodded, and we heard the familiar bars of 'Defying Gravity' coming from Alice and I's bedroom, Alice looked the Musical 'Wicked' and she watched it all the time, I chuckled. Esme smiled,

"Go back to her. We'll talk to the school" Esme said. I smiled, Kissed Esme and hugged Carlisle before going back to my wife. She was sitting there, singing along to the song, the cast were singing. I chuckled and she turned to me.

"Carlisle said he'll talk to the school" I told her, moving towards her and kissing her forehead. She nodded and smiled at me, a real Alice smile. It was a start, I grinned back at her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her gently.

"You should know" she teased, we laughed and soprano and bass filled the air. I felt Esme's excitement and the others joy at hearing Alice laugh again.

"I'm getting there" she told me, I nodded and took her in my arms.

"Thank you, Jazz" she said, I looked at her in confusion.

"For what, Darlin'?" I asked

"For being here for me… for being you, for loving me…" she said, leaning into my arms. I smiled and kissed her head.

"I'll always love you, Ali" I said, she smiled and leaned up to kiss me. After we broke apart, I spoke.

"Thank you for finding me" I whispered, she smiled,

"You were well worth the wait, Jasper Whitlock" she said, my grin got bigger at that. I pulled us so we were lying down and we watched the rest of Wicked together.

"I Think I'm ready to face Rosalie now…" she said, after a while. I nodded and pulled her up,

"You sure? You don't have to do this" I reminded her. She nodded,

"I'm sure." She said and we walked out our room and sprinted down the stairs to see the others. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch, with Edward and Bella. Emmett sat in one chair, Rosalie in the other. Renesmee was sitting on the floor drawing. I took the other empty seat and pulled Alice onto my lap. I began kissing the spikes from Alice's raven black hair, we sat quietly, wrapped up in each other. I smiled as she cuddled up to me, her hair tickling my neck. Alice had been strong for me so many times, now it was my turn to be strong for her and be here for her no matter what. I knew it would take time for Alice to feel better, but I would be there, by her side, every step of the way.


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Jasper's POV

Chapter 4

* * *

"Alice? Will you hunt with me?" Bella asked After a while, Alice looked At Me and I nodded,

"Take care of her for me, Bella" I said, smiling at my newest sister.

"Of course" Bella smiled, Grabbing Alice's hand, Alice smiled at Bella before kissing my lips.

"Hurry back to me" I half-teased, half- serious, she smiled,

"Always, Jazz" she smiled, she kissed my cheek before running with Bella. I turned to Rosalie; she wanted to clear the air.

"Jasper, I-"she began. But I cut her off.

"Rosalie… I don't even know what to say to you… you hurt my wife… I can't just let that go" I stormed, I couldn't help it, I was so furious.

"You've treated Alice horribly, and I'm not going to stand for it! You've always acted like you are superior to her for no reason at all! Do you think you're better than Alice?" I stormed, Alice meant everything to me. The entire Idea of her in pain was bad enough for me.

"Jasper… there isn't anything I can say other than I'm sorry" Rosalie whispered. I growled, it wasn't enough.

"Why do you do it?" I demanded. She shrugged, it just made me angrier. Emmett moved to flank Rosalie, While Esme and Carlisle stood in-between us in case I did anything rash, while Edward moved to flank me, obviously on my side about Rosalie's treatment of my Alice. I let a hiss come out through my clenched teeth, we all straightened up when Alice and Bella's scent came clear. We all turned and saw a brilliant smile on Alice's face, her laughter ringing through the wind, Bella behind her, laughing as she chased her. Alice and Bella walked in, and Alice walked straight to my side. I pulled her to the couch and we took a seat, and she curled up into a ball on my lap. I kissed her head, I knew something was wrong with my Darlin', but I knew she didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone. She broke out of my embrace and floated to the river a few miles outside of our home. I got up to follow her, but Emmett walked out instead. We all stood on the balcony to watch.

"You alright, Little Sister?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She shrugged.

" Not really, but I'm trying. Emmett, Part of me wants to forgive her… but what she said really hurt" she whispered, her eyes trained on the rushing waves of the water, we saw Emmett nod.

"Alice, I completely understand… I had a go at Rosalie for the way she's been treating you, I mean, I love Rosalie… but I love you too, I mean you're my little sister!" He said, grinning at Alice and holding out his fist. Alice laughed and smacked it with her own.

"Thanks Emmett, I love you too, Brother" she chuckled. He smiled,

"Emmett... Why do you sometimes let Rosalie walk all over you?" she asked, we all waited for Emmett to explode but he chuckled.

"I know… I'm terrible for it, but she's my wife, I don't like denying her anything. But I do have words when I feel she's done things wrong, Sis" he explained, I nodded.

… "Rosie and Ed have more in common than they think…" he said, thoughtfully.

"They both fell in love with a Human when they were vampires..." Alice finished the thought. Emmett nodded.

"So that means… You and Bella both…" she began,

"…Fell in love with a Vampire as a human" Emmett finished and nodded. "I knew the Second I saw Rosalie, that I loved her, she's my angel" Alice smiled and we watched her nod.

"I want you to know something Alice… I'm glad you have those Visions… because without them, you and Jazz wouldn't be together, you wouldn't have found us and I wouldn't have a little sister or another Brother… so thank you, and Hey, I've got your back, Alright?" Emmett told her. Alice smiled at Emmett, and nodded, and Emmett gathered her in one of his bear-hugs. They grinned at each-other, we smiled at seeing how close they are and how protective Emmett is of her. I leapt over the railings and landed in front of my Wife. We all froze as we caught a vampire's scent. . I pushed Alice behind me, and Emmett, Esme and Bella flanked her, while Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie walked forward to flank me.

"Hello, Major Whitlock" The Vampire said, smiling at me.

Maria.


	5. Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Jasper's POV.

* * *

"Maria, what do you want?" I said coldly. Everyone in our family knew that I would do anything for Alice, including Destroy the woman who created me, if she placed Alice in any type of Danger, no matter how small. Overprotective Fool, Alice once called me, now I see what she meant.

"To make you join me again… and the only way I can do that is to kill her, your Physic!, it isn't normal!" she spat in her heavy Spanish accent, jabbing a finger in my Alice's direction. We all cussed and growled at Maria. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and I all had powers, Heck. We are Vampires, for crying out loud. NONE of us were normal. Edward spoke.

"I read minds, Bella is a shield, and Jasper can manipulate Emotions… and you say Alice seeing the future isn't normal?!" he stormed. Carlisle put a calming hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Yes… But, you see. They are known powers… Alice's is unusual", Maria concluded.

Emmett and I exchanged a look and he moved in front of Alice while I pounced at Maria, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie came and joined me. I was surprised at that but ignored it to finish our task. We broke all of her limbs, Emmett laughing every time he did. The others let me tear off her head, and I felt relief as I did so. Esme and Bella were holding Alice, who was in Esme's arms, trembling at what Maria had said. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle took charge of burning Maria, as Edward pulled out a lighter and tossed it onto Maria while the others placed wood all around her. Esme surrendered Alice to me. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, I held her close and tight, never letting her go, she gripped at me, trembling with the tears that couldn't fall.

"Shhh… Shhh… it's okay, It's okay" I chanted, soothingly. I kissed her forehead and held her close. She sighed and relaxed into my arms. "She's gone now, she can't hurt us anymore." Alice nodded, looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I know that was hard for you" she whispered, feeling Guilty

"Hey… she threated you; I wasn't going to let her come through with what she would have done. I destroyed her because she wanted you… she wanted the one thing that makes me feel happy, normal, Loved, out of my life…, I wasn't going to get her get what she wanted" I explained before kissing her forehead. I turned to Edward and he nodded. I took Alice's hand and led her to our 'Spot'. I pulled her down and we laid in the grass, smiling.

"Now, I can see why you left her! She's horrible!" Alice said, her head resting on my chest, I chuckled.

"No… that's just the nice version of Maria… she can be more horrible than that… trust me." I said, pulling Alice closer to me.

"Do you ever miss Seeing Peter and Charlotte? I know you're close with them" she asked me. I grinned remembering. I was close with Peter while Charlotte was completely taken with Alice, they'd become like sisters, the minute they met.

"Sometimes… but they have their life and I have mine… I would rather be here with you, then go back to my old life" I said, thoughtfully. "I like it here" I smiled as I heard Alice giggle.

"I remember when you were worried about meeting the Cullens… But I told you that you had nothing to worry about" she teased.

"You were right, as usual, Darlin'" I concluded.

I smiled down at my pixie. Alice was going to be fine; I didn't need visions to know that. I just knew it. Like Esme said, It will just take time… well we have plenty of that,

We have forever.


	6. Closure

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight

Alice's POV.

* * *

Everyone was at school, Esme offered to stay home with me. I nodded, and locked myself in my room. I was worried; everyone was telling me that it will just take time for me to get better…. But I'm not getting better; in fact, I think I'm getting worse, and I just don't know what to do anymore. What I said to Rosalie, was how I felt when I found out what they did to me, I wanted to forget about it… I just didn't know how.

The hatred for my 'parents' that I have hidden for so long suddenly decided to make its presence known.

"They didn't even wait to see if I got better!" I thought and I stood up and walked over to my brass mirror, I had found in when we took a vacation to Paris, and it really is beautiful. I suddenly grabbed it and flung it to the floor, the glass smashing everywhere. I suddenly realised what I needed to do. I packed a bag, grabbed a box and sprinted downstairs. Esme walked to me, concern plain on her face.

"Alice… what's going on?" she asked,

"I'm leaving… I have something I need to do. I'll be back soon" I kissed her cheek, as Esme gave me a set of keys and I ran to the garage, I noticed the keys were for Carlisle's Mercedes. I jumped in and drove off. My thoughts floated to Jasper as I drove over 80 miles an hour, how was I going to explain the mirror to him? How was I going to explain that I left and I don't know when I'll be back? I sighed and looked at the box to my right, I debated about turning around and going back, but I realised that this was my struggle to face alone, so I faced forward and kept driving.

After a few hours, but it seems minutes to me, I arrived. I parked the car, grabbed the box and stepped out.

Biloxi, Mississippi.

I walked at a human pace to the old asylum were I spent my life. It was falling to pieces and it was boarded off. I was glad, I didn't want anyone else to have to go through the treatments I did. I remember coming here with Jasper when we moved away from Forks, he was so caring, he was my rock... and now I'm here alone. I took a deep breath and entered the asylum. I walked through the broken corridors, until I found something; I turned to the door and saw the nameplate.

"Mary Alice Brandon" it read. I froze, so this was the room I spent my life in. I took a deep breath and walked in. There was a bed, a sink and a hanging rail for clothes. The room was Filthy, and smelly. I hoped, with a sinking heart, that it wasn't this way when I was here. I walked down the corridor and I noticed the others rooms were the same. I was deliberating whether to go through with my plan, but having seen this, I decided I will.

I walked back outside and inspected the wood… Perfect. I pulled out my lighter and tossed it at the building. I watched in Satisfaction as the building gave up and the fire took it over. I retreated to the shadows and watched it burn, letting my former life go up in flames. I pulled the hood up over my hair and walked away with a small smile on my face. I walked until I came to the graveyard. I walked through the graves, until I came to mine.

"Mary Alice Brandon -1901-1911" it read. I sighed and pulled out a rose and placed it on the grave. I knelt down and nodded, I then walked to my sister, Cynthia's grave and placed a rose on there, and I then found my parents. I looked at the rose in my hands, and shook my head. They didn't deserve it. I placed the rose on Cynthia's with the other one before standing up and smiling, feeling happy for the first time in a while. I walked away and got in the Mercedes, and drove towards home, Leaving Mary Alice Brandon's life behind me.


	7. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Jasper's POV.

* * *

I knew something wasn't right when we ran to the house and I felt the usual happy Esme, scared and worried.

"Esme, whatever's the matter?" Edward asked, going to her side while I went upstairs to find Alice. I saw the smashed Mirror, the glass everywhere. I raced downstairs, and saw Rosalie sitting there, staring into space, Emmett and Bella pacing and Edward holding Esme. Carlisle stood there, against the wall, his face in pain.

"What's going on? Where's Ali?" I demanded. Edward stepped forward.

"She's gone, Jasper. She told Esme she had something to do and she'd be back soon" he told me quietly.

"The Mirror?" I choked out,

"She wouldn't tell me…" she whispered. I sat on the couch and Pulled out my cell phone.

"Did she take her phone?" I asked, Esme nodded and I immediately began dialling Alice. I was greeted by her Voice-mail.

"_Hey, This is Alice and this is the…" _it said, followed by the beep. I sighed and began to speak.

"Alice, It's me. Where are you? Call me when you get this, I'm worried about you, I love you" I said before hanging up. I kept a constant look at my phone but she didn't call back.

She came back a few hours later but she wouldn't talk to any of us, she wouldn't tell us where she had been, she just locked herself in her room. I sighed and went after her. We all stood there but she ignored us all. I went to Carlisle's office and asked to speak to him.

"How is she doing, Jasper?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's Alice. I think she's getting worse, and I don't know what to do anymore, Carlisle." I confessed. We heard a crash coming from Alice's room and she burst in.

"You can't send me away! I can't be locked up again!" she screamed. I looked at her in shock.

"Alice, Darlin, what are you talking about?" I said, taking a step towards her.

"Don't!" she shouted, "Don't pretend that you care! I heard what you said, 'I think she's getting worse, and I don't know what to do Anymore, Carlisle!'" she quoted. Emmett, Esme, Edward and Bella had raced to the scene.

"Why are you just pretending?! You were all planning to send me away, just like they did!" she stormed. She suddenly ran off towards the clearing, leaving us standing there in shock. Bella was the first one of us to recover.

"Jasper, go after her, she needs you. Go!" she urged, Taking her advice, I jumped from the window and followed her scent. I found her, sitting against a tree, trembling with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Alice…" I whispered, She glared up at me. I moved forward but she stood up and moved into a crouch and hissed at me.

"Was this your plan all along? When it got too much for you, you'd send me away and give up, is that it?!" she growled at me.

"No, Alice! I would never do that!" I told her, taking measured steps towards her. She hissed at me, but I didn't move back.

"Alice, Listen to me! I _love_ you! We aren't going to send you away, that's never crossed our minds! Carlisle wanted to know how you were doing, but we had no intention of sending you away. I would never do that, Alice! I promise you, that you will never go through anything like that again!" I swore. She glared up at me before standing up and flying into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Jazz!" she cried.

"Hey… You have nothing to apologize for! Your hurting, your angry…. I'm not mad, I promise" I said, kissing her hair.

I crushed her to my chest as she let the sobs free. she fisted her hands into my shirt as she cried.

"I love you, Darlin'" I whispered

"Supposedly, my parents did too, but that didn't stop them from sending me away" she told me, though her sobs

"We aren't sending you away, Alice. It's okay, you're safe here" I murmured.

"Don't give up on me! Please, Jasper, don't give up on me!" she choked out. I kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"I will _never_ giving up on you, Alice Whitlock" I promised her. She sighed and nodded against my chest. "You are everything to me! I will never give up on you, and I will never leave you… I couldn't, because I would be the one who feels alone" Alice looked up at me, there was worry visible in her eyes.

"Sometimes… when it gets quiet and I'm alone, I feel the walls closing in on me, it's like I'm back there and I can't breathe" she confessed. I cupped her face in my palms and made her look at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" I asked her.

"I guess it didn't want to burden you, I didn't want to worry you, Jazz" she told me.

"Alice! You are not a burden on me! Your problems are mine, we are going to get through this together!" I said, heatedly. "Alice… where did you disappear to?" she swallowed before answering me.

"I went to Mississippi and I set the asylum on fire" she said, in a small voice. I crushed her to my chest.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, she suddenly looked up at me.

"What for?" she asked,

"That you had to go through all of that pain…I swear, you will never go through anything like that ever again!" I told her, kissing her forehead. She relaxed in my arms and snuggled closer.

"I think I'm going to be okay…" she said after a while.

"You will be, We'll get through this, Alice. I promise." I nodded. She looked up at me and smiled, A real Alice smile.

"How is it that you know exactly how to make me feel better?" she questioned.

"It's a gift" I chuckled, and she giggled. "No, I just don't like seeing you sad, that's all"

"With you, I always feel better" she smiled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Things are starting to get better.

I know it.


	8. Return to Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Alice's POV.

* * *

Jazz and I walked home, barley faster than human speed. I kept our hands linked, happy that Jasper and I had worked everything out. We went up to our room; everyone was out hunting apart from Rosalie, who was sitting on her balcony. I opened the door and I heard Jasper's shocked gasp. Everything was Destroyed by yours truly.

"Alice…." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the destroyed room. I sighed, and I started to clean up, until Jasper's hands grabbed my wrists.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, I stood up and stared him in the eyes.

"Listen… The mess, going to Mississippi and burning the asylum, accusing you of planning to send me away… it's just my way of dealing with all this… Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Jazz" I explained. He nodded, knowing I wasn't going to let him blame himself for all this. I smiled and kissed his cheek before cleaning up. I spent the whole day, fixing my mess and After 6 hours; it was as good as new.

"Jazz? What do you think about me going back to school tomorrow?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked at me and paused, thinking it over.

"If it's what you want" he replied, his tone soft. I nodded and crawled over to his lap and sighed when he put his arms around me.

"If we keep staying off, it's going to cause rumours, and then we'll have to move" I said.

"Okay… If you want to go to school then we will… as long as you're ready. Ali, you have enough to deal with, finding out about your past… I don't want you to be worrying about school as well" he explained. I nodded, seeing his point.

"I have to stop being so afraid… I can't let this get in the way of living my life… I have to get on with it" I whispered. I felt his arms tighten around me

"I am so proud of you… I can feel your worried and still feeling angry and hurt, and yet… your willing to get on with it" he marvelled. I let a chuckle out.

"I'm trying my best" I told him.

"I know you are, Darlin" he said.

So the next day, I found myself in my closet, deciding on my outfit. Jasper was downstairs, discussing my return with the others, Emmett, Edward and Bella were hunting, and Rosalie was in her room. I didn't know what to do… I wanted to make up with her, because I hated the way our family had a rift. Edward, Bella and Jasper were on my side and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were in the middle. Edward didn't even look at Rosalie anymore, and Rosalie spent her time either locked in her room or hunting. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice Jasper behind me.

"You know, you don't have to do this…" he whispered into my hair. I sighed,

"I know… but I want to, I'm sick of being scared, as long as you're here, then I'll be fine" I said, meeting his eyes in the mirror in my closet. He nodded and kissed my head.

"Always" he whispered, just as Bella walked in.

"Hey, Guys… you ready?" she asked, I took a deep breath and nodded. I felt Jasper's hand take mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. We walked to Edward's car and we were soon off to the school.

I took a deep breath when I got out of the car, I had tried to convince the others, I wanted to come back… but I haven't convinced myself, with everything I'm still dealing with. I looked at Jasper, his golden eyes looking at me in concern.

"Alice… It's going to be okay" he whispered, gently.

"I know" I replied, nodding and walking into the school. Emmett got my timetable sorted and I stared at it and smiled. Carlisle had arranged it so that I had every lesson with Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Bella. Rosalie smiled timidly in my direction, next to Emmett. She looked embarrassed and upset about the situation, but we all knew what a great actress she is.

I smiled and walked to English with my family, Jasper and Emmett flanking me, the others walking behind us,

Maybe Jasper's right.

Maybe today is the day that it's all going to be okay.


	9. Trusting and Talking

(Dislclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Remember!)

* * *

Chapter 9- Jasper's POV.

Alice was trying to move on and forget everything. But, in doing so, she closed herself of from Carlisle and Esme every time they tried to get her to talk about it. She would only talk to me or Edward. I found her, sitting on a branch, her legs swinging to and fro. I climbed up next to her and saw her mask break.

"Alice… maybe it would help if you spoke to Carlisle and Esme. " I suggested. She looked at me and chuckled darkly.

"What good will that do?" she asked me.

"A lot!" I insisted. "If you talk to them, it will help them understand more"

"How?" she laughed,

"Because, they will always support you, Ali. They love you" I said,

"That's what I thought about my real parents" she whispered.

"Your parents didn't deserve to have you as a daughter, Alice. They never appreciated you or your talent." I pressed.

"I'm a freak, Jasper!" she cried, adamant.

"You are_ not_ a freak! If you didn't have you gift, you wouldn't have found our family, and you wouldn't have found me either!" I whispered, suddenly feeling as if she regrets having that Vision and coming to find me. Alice must have guessed my feelings because she cupped my face in her hands.

"Listen to me, Jasper Whitlock. I_ do not_ regret looking for you and waiting in that diner all those years. You changed my life. I thought that, after waking up alone, that I would be alone forever. I _love_ you, Jasper. I never will regret waiting for you, because you are everything to me and much more than I could ever deserve. I couldn't live without you, my southern gentleman." She said, I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Ali" I murmured, kissing her forehead. We sat in silence until Alice broke it.

"Do you think talking to Carlisle and Esme will help?" she asked, I nodded eagerly.

"It will, you can't keep shutting us out, Alice" I said, trying to convince her. She swallowed and nodded

"Okay. I guess it will make it easier" she said, leaping down from the branch and landing on her feet. I followed and held out my hand, like she had done for me in the diner. She smiled shyly and took it and we broke into a sprint back to our home.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us on the porch. Alice went flying into Esme's arms, and hugged her. When she pulled away, she hugged Carlisle. Esme smiled at me and I winked at her.

"I'm sorry-"she began but Carlisle cut her off.

"Let's go to my study" he offered, gesturing Alice to go first, I walked with her, Carlisle and Esme behind us. Once we had sat down, Carlisle nodded at Alice and she began.

"I'm sorry that I've been shutting you out, it's just, this isn't the easiest thing for me to talk about. I keep thinking that if I ignore it, it will just go away, but that's easier said than done." Alice began. Esme nodded, completely understanding.

"Alice, Honey. We aren't mad at you, we completely understand" Esme said, gently. Alice smiled shyly at her and nodded. "As long as we talk about these things then everything will be fine"

"I just- I feel that I need to forget about it, but even if I try to let go of it, then it will always be in the back of my mind, you know?" Alice explained. Esme probably understood more than Carlisle about this. Esme leaned forward and took Alice's hand, with a smile.

"I know, Alice. It's going to be okay, Honey. One step at a time" Esme soothed. Alice nodded and smiled.

" Thank you, Can I go? I need to hunt?" she asked. Esme nodded and Alice pulled me up with her. We turned to walk but Alice stopped and turned to them,

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I love you guys" she said, Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"We love you too, Alice" Carlisle said, and Esme nodded, with a beaming smile.

"We love you, both" Esme said, we smiled and then sprinted out of the door. We smelt Leah nearby and she walked out, rather hesitantly.

"Um, Alice? Can I talk to you?" she asked, Alice looked amazed, but nodded.

"Erm… Sure" she said, she looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll be in the clearing" I smiled and kissed her forehead before running off. I sat on a rock, knowing that I could hear their conversation.

"So what's up?" I hear Alice ask

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry about what happened to you… you didn't deserve that. I mean, I know what it's like to feel unwanted… so I mean, if you ever wanted to talk about it…" Leah stumbled over her words. I felt Amazement but happiness coming from Alice and nervousness and Hope coming from Leah.

"Wow, Thank you, Leah. That's lovely of you, I'll keep that in mind" Alice said, a smile in her voice. I heard Leah running away and Alice appeared in the clearing.

"That was nice of her" Alice said, coming to a stop in front of me and holding out her hand. I smiled and took it and we went to hunt.

I found Alice sitting on a rock, waiting for me. She looked at me and smiled.

"You were right, talking to Carlisle and Esme really helped" she said, I smiled and kissed her head.

"Now, if only I had the strength to talk to Rosalie" she said to me, a small smile gracing her face.

"You do" I told her. She smiled bigger at me.

Alice is strong.

I know it.


	10. Slowly but Surely

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Chapter 10 - Alice's POV (Flashbacks in Italic)

* * *

After talking to Carlisle and Esme, I feel much happier, like the weight that was on my heart felt lighter.

I watched Rosalie in the garden, tending to the flowers that Esme had planted. She had cut herself off from the others. She'd only talk to Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee.

I was so sick of our family being cut in half, because of our quarrel. I wanted to make it up with her, but Edward said I was too forgiving. Jazz walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, sneaking a kiss to my cheek. I nodded and looked towards Rosalie.

"I feel kind of sorry for her, Jazz. I mean, she isn't talking to anyone, only Emmett and Renesmee, because she's only young and she doesn't really understand the whole situation." I sighed, Jasper looked at me.

"I get that, Alice. But the way she's treated you was totally out of line" Jasper told me. I sighed, as I couldn't disagree with him.

"I just hate the way our family is split in half…" I whispered. Jazz nodded and sighed.

"I don't like it either, Ali, it's just the way it is" he said, kissing my head before smiling at Renesmee who came dancing up with Bella at her side.

"Auntie Alice!" she smiled, before jumping up into my arms. I smiled at my niece.

"Hey, Alice" Bella said, grinning at us, I smiled back at her before turning back to Rosalie.

"Aunt Rosie!" Renesmee called, jumping out of my arms and racing towards Rosalie. I smiled and turned to Bella.

"I wish I could get over things as easily as Ness" I commented. Bella smiled at me,

"I'm sorry, Alice…" she sighed. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay Bella, I'm actually feeling a lot better" I said, catching Jasper's smile. Bella nodded and went to Nessie, while Esme breezed in.

"Alice! How are you feeling Honey?" she asked me,

"I'm fine, Mom. I feel like me" I confined, smiling. Esme squealed and hugged me. I chuckled at her. She left and walked towards Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee. I watched them, sighing, wanting to mend our broken family so badly. I couldn't help but think of the time we had come back from the Volturi, and Edward was back at Bella's house.

_I walked up the familiar stairs, with a smile on my face. It felt like I had been away forever. Jasper walked up behind me, his hand grasping mine tightly. Carlisle and Esme were ecstatic to have their family back, whole._

"_Jazz, I feel as if I haven't walked these halls in forever" I said, my eyes moving from each picture gracing the wall. Jasper chuckled and turned to me._

"_It seems like forever, Darlin'" he said, his eyes twinkling. I laughed my first real laugh in a while. We walked to our bedroom and I glided to our bed. The others had moved our stuff back to Forks, while I was away._

"_Bed! I've missed you!" I said dramatically. I heard Jasper laugh and I looked up to grin at him. _

"_Don't judge me! I've missed this!" I giggled. He smiled and sat on the bed next to me. He looked at me and sighed._

"_What happened, Alice?" he asked me, I took a deep breathe,"_

_Well, Bella stopped him from just walking into the sun, Felix and Demetri were trying to make him go to Aro, when I got there, I evened up the odds until Jane showed up, and took us to Aro. Jane used her power on Edward, and that made Bella hysterical, but when I tried to reach out to Bella, Demetri grabbed me and held me by the throat, but I'm fine, Jasper, I promise. Aro made one of us give our word to make Bella one of us, so I showed him what I saw and said I would do it myself, I had to, and it was the only way. Edward knows that is it going to happen, he knows it has to" I explained, Jasper nodded and kissed my hair,_

"_I'm glad you came back to me" he whispered. I smiled,_

"_I promised, remember?" I said, he chuckled. Rosalie walked in and looked at me._

"_Alice! I am so sorry about what happened. I should have listened to you, and then none of this would have happened! This is my fault." Rosalie said, wringing her eyes._

"_Rose… it doesn't matter now, Edward's safe, I'm safe and Bella safe, and Edward and Bella are back together" I said, standing up and hugging her. She hugged me back and smiled. She left, with a small smile on her face. I turned to Jasper, who was watching me with wary eyes._

"_What?" I asked, he simply smiled._

"_I love you, Ali" he said,_

"_I love you too, Jazz" I replied._

_At that moment, I felt truly happy._

I was pulled out of my flashback when Edward approached me.

"She feels terrible, you know" he quipped. I rolled my eyes, "Hey! I'm on your side!"

"There are no sides, Edward" I said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed,

"Alice, Rosalie had no right to treat you like that!" Edward said, agreeing with Jasper. I shook my head and proceeded to ignore him.

"You know I'm right, Alice. I just care about you" he said, I turned and nodded with a smile before turning back to the scene In front of me. I watched Rosalie play in the snow with Nessie, while Emmett, Esme and Bella watched them.

I wish I could fix my broken family, once and for all.


	11. Getting There

Chapter 11. – Alice's POV.

I took Jasper's hand as we walked through the school halls. I was feeling more myself as I walked to Biology. His thumb rubbed over my hand soothingly, taking away any pain or worries I might have. Rosalie was in front of us, when she stopped dead in her tracks. I looked at her curiously and then followed her eyes.

"Oh, Look, It's the Pixie! I honestly don't know what Jasper sees in her!" Leanne said, slyly. Before I could roll my eyes and walk away, Rosalie marched up to her and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" she stormed. "Alice is perfect for Jasper, he loves her so much, so much that you couldn't really call it love, it's much more than that! If I hear you trash-talking my sister again, well… let's just say you should be careful. Got it?!" Rosalie hissed in Leanne's face before strutting back towards us and looking at me, before she fled. I turned to Jasper and looked at him in amazement. Leanne and her clones sped off when a visibly distressed Emmett walked up.

"You guys seen Rose?" he asked. I shook my head while Bella filled him in about what just happened. He kissed the top of my head before walking to find Rosalie.

"Jazz…" I whispered, he looked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to Biology, walking away from the crowd that had formed behind us. He followed me out to the Courtyard. I sat down on the wall and sighed.

"Ali? Talk to me. What's the matter?" he asked, sitting down and taking my hands.

"I- I don't know what to do anymore…. Rosalie just defended me, and she called me her sister… she's never called me that" I whispered. Jasper nodded, understandingly.

"Well, Maybe she's trying to make up for this, Alice... maybe she's going to open up and tell us why she acts this way" he said, thoughtfully. I nodded and sighed. The rest of the day went past in a blur and we all met up by the cars.

"Edward, Where's Em?" Jasper asked.

"He's gone to find, Rosalie" Edward said, sighing. We all got in the cars and we drove home. Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living room, pacing.

"Guys? Everything alright?" Bella asked, Carlisle stopped and faced us.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been gone for several hours… do you have any idea where they are? Alice? Edward? Jasper?" he asked us. We nodded. Edward began searching his mind, Jasper searching the emotions around us and I began searching my visions.

"I can see her, Carlisle. There about 30 minutes away" I said, sighing as Esme smiled. Sure enough, they walked in. Rosalie began to apologise for being Late to Esme and she explained where she went. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the Patio. I smiled and closed my eyes as the wind whipped through my hair. I felt eyes on me, I knew it was Jazz keeping an eye on me, always the protective one. There was a knock at the door-frame and Rosalie stepped out.

"We need to talk. I owe you the truth" She whispered.

I turned around and looked at her.

What would she possibly have to say to me now? I know I needed to thank her for sticking up for me.

But I want the truth.

She owes me that At least.


	12. Forgiveness?

(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!) Enjoy!

Alice's POV.

* * *

I looked at Rosalie and nodded. She walked and sat down next to me.

"Rosalie. Before you say anything, I just want to thank you for sticking up for me today" I said, meaning it. Rosalie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alice… I'm jealous of you. I mean, you just brush everything off and go around all happy and confident, everything I'm not. Everything I said was just spite and jealously. I am so sorry for being so beastly to you, I know I said I was better than you, but I'm not. I know I act regal, and I'm sorry for that." Rosalie said, ducking her head behind her hair.

I looked at her in shock; I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was so angry with her, that I had to force myself to keep my anger in check.

"Rosalie…" I began, my breath hitching in my throat. I felt Jasper and Emmett hovering by the door, in a protective manner in case one of us started something.

"Please, let me finish, it's because….. I thought I was being replaced when you and Jasper joined and I guess I kept it buried but it just all came out… I thought that Esme and Carlisle were replacing me with you… I'm sorry; I didn't have any right to treat you like that" she said, meeting my eyes,

"Rosalie… I can't believe you… Carlisle and Esme love you, you are their daughter. I don't want you to think I'm replacing you at all, that isn't my intention" I explained.

"Alice… I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you because I want us to be like real sisters" she asked, her voice ashamed.

"Rosalie… I want us to be like sisters too but I want you to trust and accept me because I'm not going to just leave this family because you won't accept me as your sister or Family member" I whispered, Rosalie nodded and sighed.

"I promise that I'm working on that. I felt terrible realising how much I've hurt you. I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I'm sorry that I've been such a lousy sister, I don't expect your forgiveness but I would love it if you could give me another chance?" she asked, before she ghosted away indoors.

I sat there, frozen. Not knowing how to move or speak, even when Jasper walked out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ali?" He whispered so low, I could barely hear it. I finally found the ability to move and look at him.

"Jazz… I can't believe it… she thought I was _replacing_ her… I know that Carlisle and Esme love Rosalie… I don't want to tread on her toes, I don't want her to think she is unwanted at all, because she is wanted… very much so." I murmured. I felt Jasper's lips against my hair and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

"She's sorry… I can feel her remorse and guilt" Jasper said to me, I nodded.

"I mean, she hasn't been the best sister, but she's still my sister, you know?" I sighed. I knew what I had to do; I walked straight to Carlisle and Esme and I knocked on their door.

"Come in, Alice Dear!" Esme called. I smiled and entered.

"How can we help you, Honey?" Carlisle asked. I took a seat and began.

"It's about Rosalie, she feels replaced by you accepting me and Jasper into this family… she feels as if you love me and Bella more than you love her, I think she thought that her place in this family was a given, until Jasper and I came along and I feel bad that she feels that way. I think Rosalie feels like, Now that you have me as your daughter, that you are going to send her away, She thinks you guys don't want her as your Daughter anymore." I explained, looking at my Mother and Father for all intents and purposes. "Maybe if you talk to her, then she'll know that you guys do love her and the all the animosity that we can feel will then go away" Esme and Carlisle nodded.

"We'll talk to her, Honey" Esme smiled, standing up, I smiled and hugged them both before walking out. I found Jasper watching Edward and Bella chasing Renesmee around the yard. I walked up behind him put my arm around his waist.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to talk to Rose, so maybe everything will be sorted… and maybe things will get back to normal" I said, he turned around and he moulded his arms around me.

"Are you going to forgive, Rosalie?" he asked me, I just shrugged.

"She seems really sincere and I'm all for second chances" I sighed. Jasper nodded and kissed my forehead.

After all, everyone deserves a second chance….

Right?


	13. Are Second Chances Possible?

**(A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't been very well! But I'm feeling better so I'll be updating as usual! Hope you like it!)**

**(Disclaimer: I Still don't own Twilight!)**

**Jasper's POV.**

* * *

Alice walked up to me after Rosalie's speech and sighed.

"Now, I don't know what to do for the best" she sighed, I took her in my arms and held her.

"Talk to me, Alice. What are you thinking?" I asked her. She sighed and moved her eyes to meet mine.

"I want to forgive her, Jazz. But what's stopping her from treating me like that again?" she asked me, I heard the fear in her voice. "And on top of all that… I'm still dealing with my past and everything…"

"Shhh, it's okay, we'll get through this, I won't let you hurt again… Alice, I won't let her treat you like that again" I promised. She sighed and cuddled into my arms. I felt Alice's fear and worry emitting from her, I hated it.

"Ali, I don't want you to worry about this. It's not worth beating yourself up over, Besides, I don't want you to be hurting" I whispered, kissing her hand.

"No, I'm okay, I just don't want to go through this pain again, you know?" she whispered,

"I get it, Alice, I really do. You Know, Rosalie feels upset by this, even after Carlisle and Esme's talk. But remember what I told you…. I'm never going to let you feel hurt ever again" I sighed.

Feeling Pain and worry were so unfamiliar emotions coming from Alice, and I hated knowing that my wife was in pain.

"I'm sorry, you're hurting, Ali. I don't want that" I whispered into her hair.

"It's not your fault. You make me feel better though, I love you, Jazz" she smiled at me, kissing my Jaw. I smiled, glad that I could bring Happiness to Alice and take her pain away. She giggled and rested her head in the crook of my neck and pressed her lips there.

"I love you too, Ali" I smiled.

There was a knock on the door and we turned of eyes to it. Esme walked in and smiled at us. Alice gestured for her to sit down, which she did.

"I just wanted to tell you how the talk with Rose went." Esme began, we nodded and she smiled. "We just told her how much we love her and that we aren't replacing her"

"I'm glad she knows that now Esme" Alice smiled. I nodded in agreement.

"Alice, are you going to forgive her? I'm not pushing you, Dear. This is entirely your decision" Esme asked, her voice soft. I sighed and shrugged.

"I want to forgive her, Esme, but what if she does this to me again? Then what?" I asked, wanting my mom to see things from my side.

"Alice, Honey, I'm not judging you. I completely understand your fears" she soothed. She smiled; I could feel her relief and happiness at Esme words. She kissed Alice's forehead, then mine and she left. Alice turned to me, Apprehension in her eyes.

"Alice, you do what you think is best, no-one here is judging you." I told her, she looked up at me with those beautiful honey eyes and smiled.

"I think I know what I'm going to do" She said, I nodded. "I just hope no-one decides to judge me for this"

"They won't, you do what you need to do" I said, kissing her forehead. She nodded and got up, and ghosted away.

This is Alice's decision, No matter what she decides, I'll still love her, that's the part that's certain.

It just made me wonder: Are Second Chances possible?


	14. Learn From Your Mistake

Diclaimer: I _still_ don't own Twilight!

Second Chances. Alice's POV.

* * *

"_Sometimes all you need is a second chance, because time wasn't ready for the first one."_

I Mulled over Rosalie's speech and Jasper's reasoning in my head for hours, as I hunted. I walked up to our room and Jasper took me in his arms and he kissed my head.

I wanted to forgive her but Edward was against the idea.

"Alice, she doesn't deserve your forgiveness" Edward stormed, pacing the length of Jazz and I's room.

"Edward, you said so yourself that everyone deserves forgiveness… That includes Rosalie" I sighed. He turned and looked at me then at Jasper; he was looking for some backup.

"Jasper… don't you think she is being ridiculous?!" He demanded of him. I felt Jasper's arms move when he shrugged.

"If Alice wants to forgive her then I'm okay with it. If she doesn't, I'm okay with it" he said, causing Edward to roll his eyes. I chuckled.

"Edward, Esme and Carlisle are talking to her and if I forgive her then everything will go back to normal… don't you want that?" I asked him, pleading.

"Well, Yes. But-"He began but I cut him off.

"So it's settled" I smiled, Edward supressed a groan and he walked out. I sighed and turned to Jasper. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked him, desperately needing his reassurance.

"Yeah, I do. I'm proud of you, you know" he said, smiling down at me, God I love that smile. I smiled back and snuggled further into his arms. I decided to get it over with and talk to Rosalie. I moved out of Jasper's arms and kissed his cheek. He smiled and nodded, filling me with confidence and reassurance. I walked to Emmett and Rosalie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emmett boomed. I walked in and smiled.

"Hey, Little sister… what's up?" he smiled.

"Hey Emmett. I was wondering if I could talk to Rosalie for a second." I said, he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Edward and I are going Hunting… see you!" he said, sprinting out of the room. I nodded and looked at Rosalie.

"Can we talk?" I asked, she nodded and gestured for me to sit down, so I did.

"Rosalie…. I thought about what you said… and I want to forgive you. After all, you are my sister and I've always thought of you that way, no matter how you have treated me." I explained.

"Oh Alice-"she began but I held up my hand to stop her.

"But I want you to understand this, Rosalie. Second chances don't come around that often, and when they do, you have to make the most of it and own up to your mistakes. I honestly want you to treat me better, because I don't deserve the way you've been treating me, and I don't know what I've done _to_ deserve it… so if you are going to treat me as a sister, then you can have a second chance, but Rosalie, I mean it. If you blow this one… you aren't getting another one." I explained.

"I completely understand, Alice. I promise you that I will treat you as my sister from now on" she pleaded. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I believe you" I nodded. I stood up and hugged her before walking to find Jasper, feeling happy that my family was no longer broken in half and happy that we were whole and united again.

After All:

"_Sometimes second chances work out even better than the first. Simply because you've learned from your mistakes."_


	15. Now and Forever

**(A/N – I thought Alice could use a little happiness for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Twilight!**

**Jasper's POV. **

* * *

Today was my favourite day.

Our Wedding Anniversary.

I had the day all planned out, it was going to be perfect and hopefully, it would take Alice's mind off things, and help her forget for a while. Only Esme and Edward knew what I was planning today, and Bella helped by shielding me from Alice. I found Alice sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some design show. Esme had cleared everyone out so I could spend some time with Alice, without all the problems.

I wanted Alice to just push all of these problems and fears she had, to the back of her mind. At least for this day. I sat next to her and smiled as she scowled at the outfit that some designer had put together,

"Such an Ugly outfit" she muttered, making me laugh out loud at her disgruntled tone. She turned and giggled at me, before focusing on the show again.

"Go and get ready, you goof, We're going out" I whispered into her ear. She looked at me, smiled and zoomed upstairs. "Alice, don't even try looking!"

"Damn it!" she sighed, I chuckled. Alice came down, dressed in a pink Floral dress, and she looked stunning.

"You look beautiful, Darlin'" I smiled, standing up and walking over to her.

"Why, Thank you Handsome" she smiled, I took her hand in mine and locked them together. I grabbed the car keys from her and unlocked the Porsche.

"No Arguments, I'm driving" I insisted, holding the passenger door open. She laughed and sat gracefully in the seat. We drove off; I was determined to make Alice surprised for once. She kept her hand in mine. I parked the Porsche a mile off and turned to her and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, she nodded and we got out of the car. I went to her side and covered her eyes, making her giggle. I led her to our destination and uncovered her eyes.

"Oh, Jasper" she gasped. I smiled at her.

We were standing in front of the Diner, where we first met. I felt Alice's amazement and excitement emitting from her. Alice giggled and ran in and threw herself on the same stool, she sat waiting on for me. I waited for a moment before walking in. Alice leapt of the stool and walked towards me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she smiled; I held back a chuckle and ducked my head.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am" I said, my Southern Accent making it's presence known. Alice giggled and jumped into my waiting arms. We sat in one of the booths and laughed at the people watching us. I pulled out a box and handed it to Alice. She smiled shyly and opened it and gasped. Inside was an intricate linked Bracelet, adorned with a heart. She looked at me in amazement,

"Jasper, it so beautiful. I love it!" she smiled; she looked at the heart and caught sight of the engraving.

'_I love you so much, Alice. My heart belongs to you, now and forever'_ she smiled at me and I gently took the bracelet from her and secured it around her wrist. She leaned over the table and kissed me softly.

"Thank you" she whispered,

I grinned at her. She then gave me a box, I opened it and my jaw dropped at the contents. It was the very first medal I was given for my services to the South.

"Alice! How did you find this?" I asked, shocked. She giggled at my expression.

"One of Carlisle's friends is a history lover and collects everything to do with the Civil war, I said I was a distant relative of you and he gave it to me quite willingly" She explained. "Do you like it?"

"I can't believe it! I love it Alice, thank you so much" I said, leaning over and kissing her lips and then her forehead. She took it from me and pinned it onto my sweater.

"There. Now, everyone can see what an Incredible hero you are" she smiled, pride clear in her voice. I smiled, lovingly at her, feeling so amazed at the length she had gone to get my medal back. She giggled as I stared down at the medal.

"Happy Anniversary, Jazz" she whispered. I smiled up at her and kissed her hand,

"Happy Anniversary, Alice" I replied.

It truly was.


	16. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Alice's POV. – Flashbacks in Italic.

* * *

We drove home as slow as we dared, not caring to watch the time. I held my wrist up and admired the bracelet, it was stunning. Jasper kept a watchful eye on his medal, almost as if he was afraid to lose it again.

This had been a perfect day.

I'd just focused on Jasper, nothing but Jasper, and Suddenly all my problems faded away, like they never existed.

Because of Jasper.

He looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you thinking about, Ali?" he asked, smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"Thank you… for a perfect day. It really helped take my mind of everything. It's almost as if my problems weren't around" I smiled; he grinned and kissed the top of my head. We arrived home an hour later; we were struck by how quiet everything and everyone was. We walked into the house and froze.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Our Parents and Siblings shouted. I laughed as Emmett turned on the light. Edward had brought down his Sound System, Emmett had, for some reason, set up a bouncy castle. There was a pile of presents and lights and banners strung around the room.

Esme squealed and ran over to hug us both, Then Bella, Edward and Carlisle did too. Emmett was too busy jumping on the bouncy castle to hug us and Rosalie stood timidly to the left. I walked towards her and we hugged cautiously.

Baby steps.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed. They smiled.

"We wanted to… Rosalie planned it all" Renesmee whispered to me. I looked up at Rosalie, who was arranging the flowers on the windowsill. Jasper pulled me out to the Bouncy Castle, where Emmett was waiting for us. He grinned and he and Jasper pulled me up. We kicked Emmett off and we layed down on it and looked at the stars.

"Rosalie planned all this, you know" I commented. I felt Jasper stiffen slightly before relaxing.

"She did a good job" he said, I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. I saw Rosalie walking across the lawn, smiling as she watched the twinkling stars in the sky. I turned to Jasper; he nodded, understanding in his eyes. I stood up and walked over to Rosalie.

"Hey… I just wanted to say Thank you and tell you what a great job you did with this party… you didn't have to do this, Rosalie" I said, smiling at her.

"I wanted to… It's your anniversary, you should celebrate that, and plus, I just wanted to do something nice for you" she explained. I smiled and hugged her before walking back to Jasper and getting pulled into his arms. I saw a shooting star and I pointed it out to Jazz,

"What do you wish for?" I asked him. His arms tightened around me in response and he smiled.

"I already have everything, I've ever wanted" he said, dropping a kiss to my head.

We stayed out there for hours after the party ended, just watching the stars and each other's eyes. It started to rain, and the others cleared away inside, but we just stayed on the castle, enjoying the coolness of the rain and memories it brought us. Jasper stood up and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful Wife?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. I giggled and stood up.

"Of course, my Handsome Husband" I said, taking his hand and he pulled me close, Just like the night when he told me, he loved me.

"_May I have this dance, Miss Alice?" Jasper asked, holding out his hand, nervously. I smiled and took his hand as we began to slow dance. We danced in silence for a while until he broke it._

"_Miss Alice, I have a confession to make" he began,_

"_Okay, what is it?" I asked him gently._

"_I-I love you, Miss Alice" he stuttered out._

"_I love you too, Jasper Whitlock" I smiled, our lips met and the moment couldn't be any more perfect._

I blinked and came back to the present, Jasper's eyes watching me in concern,

"Everything alright, Alice?" he asked,

"Everything's just perfect" I smiled as he spun me around before pulling me close again.

"I love you Jasper, I'll love you forever" I said,

"I Love you too, Alice. Now and Forever." He smiled.

There was no music playing as we danced, but we didn't need it.

We danced to the rhythm of the falling rain.

Happy and In love, for all Eternity.


	17. The Pain Stops Here

(Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight)

Alice's POV.

* * *

I sat in Jasper's study, working on a sketch, when I let my mind wander.

I noticed my problems slipping further and further away, since our Anniversary. They didn't seem so bad or so scary now.

In a way, I was _glad_ that my parents sent me away… I mean, how awful is that? To feel glad that they gave up on me, because if they didn't, then I wouldn't be this, I wouldn't have my visions, I wouldn't be with the Cullens, and I wouldn't have Jasper.

He was a great help in this, holding me if I needed it, comforting me, reassuring me…. Whatever I needed.

It was getting easier, letting go of it all. I just acted as if it didn't happen.

Because it didn't happen, at least not to me.

Mary Alice Brandon doesn't feel like a part of me…. She, or whoever she is, is just a stranger to me, with a life that isn't mine.

It never was mine.

I don't know her favourite colour, her favourite song, her hobbies, what books she liked, or if she was in love…. I don't know anything about her.

Not really.

I'm not Mary Alice Brandon.

I'm Alice Cullen.

My Favourite Colour is Yellow, My Hobbies are Fashion, Designing, singing and shopping, my favourite song differs and my favourite books are 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'through the looking glass' and I'm insanely in love with my Jasper…

Esme interrupted these thoughts, however, when she walked in.

"Hey, Alice, Dear" she smiled. Esme _was_ my mom, and in dealing with my past, I pined over the loss my 'mother', when in fact, my _real_ mom was right here, in front of me. I got up and hugged her; she gasped and hugged me back.

"Thank you for being my Mom, I love you" I whispered against her shoulder.

"Oh Honey, I love you too. I'll always be your mom" she smiled, hugging me closer. I smiled and kissed her cheek, before grabbing a sketch and sprinting down to the lawn. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were gathered in part of it, talking furiously about something, but for once, I wasn't going to try and catch the conversation; I walked down the grass, smiling softly. The guys looked up as I approached Nessie.

"Aunt Alice! How are you feeling?" she asked, looking up at me. Esme, Bella and Rosalie gathered with the boys, watching us.

"Much Better, I feel… normal" I grinned when Ness smiled and hugged me. "Hey, I got something for you" I handed her the picture.

It was a family drawing of her, Bella, Edward and Jacob, she giggled when she saw him. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening.

"Thank you, I love it, Auntie Alice" she smiled, hugging me. I smiled,

"We'll frame it and we'll hang it on your bedroom wall" I said, smiling as her grin widened. She burst off to show Bella and Edward, I couldn't help but chuckle. Jasper grinned and walked over. Everyone retreated inside to give us some privacy.

"Edward told me, what you were thinking about" he began, I rolled my eyes and cursed Edward in my head, but that just made him laugh. "Do you really feel that way now, Ali?"

"Yeah, the pain's starting to lessen, as if it's never been there" I smiled.

"Can I ask how do you feel this way? It's So soon" he hesitantly asked, not wanting me to take it the wrong way. But I understood what he was trying to say.

'_How can you feel this way, when this terrible tragedy happened to you?'_

"Because, someone told me that you can't change your pasts, so why should we let it affect our futures" I said, giggling as he smirked at me.

"And, who was that?" he playfully asked.

"It was you. I'm going to take that advice, starting right now" I said, firmly. He smiled and kissed my head.

I looked around at my family and I realised that this is what I needed.

I've always needed to feel loved and wanted, and cared for.

And now I do.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you like This story so far. If you have any Ideas for Future Chapters, then please tell me in a review, and I'll be able to use it :)**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	18. Or Does It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Alice's POV. ('Visions' in Italic)

* * *

Let's just say that today was very traumatic.

I walked down the stairs and found everyone huddled in the living room, watching Renesmee dance around the room, but they turned to me when they caught sight of me. Jasper grinned and walked to my side, immediately.

Then it happened.

Renesmee's laughter stopped. We turned to her in concern, wondering what was wrong with her.

We saw her shaking, and we realised.

She was being electrocuted.

Edward and Bella ran to her, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie following suit. Jasper moved forward too, Dialling Carlisle and Jacob, but I couldn't move.

I was stuck.

I couldn't make my legs move; It felt like I was frozen.

My eyes drifted against my control.

"_Ahhhh! Let me go! No! Please don't!" A high pitched voice begged, _

_Flashes of light,_

_More screams, begging, pleading, and crying. _

_A dark room,_

_A locked door._

_Darkness._

I was pulled out of the picture by Bella crying, and Carlisle and Jacob rushing in. They went straight to Renesmee. I shook my head to get the picture out of my mind before grabbing Carlisle's bag and handing it to him. Both Jasper and Edward looked at me, but I didn't meet their eyes.

"Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" Bella asked, tearfully.

"She's going to be fine, Bella. It was just a shock to her system, but she's going to be perfectly fine" Carlisle said, smiling up at her and sure enough, Nessie opened her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered, Bella sighed a shaky breath and hugged her tightly to her body. Edward kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around his girls. The rest of the family let a relieved breath out, happy that she was fine. Nessie hugged everyone, including me, letting me silently know that she didn't blame me for not seeing the outcome.

How did I not see it?

Bella and Edward took Renesmee up to bed, the others following to make sure Ness was okay, Jasper stayed with me. His eyes watching me, concerned. He approached me, slowly.

"Alice…." He whispered. I didn't understand, I opened my mouth to say so but I couldn't find the words to explain to him. Edward came down the stairs, obviously wanting an explanation. I searched his eyes for anger, but all I saw was worry and confusion in them.

"Alice, what_ was_ that?" Edward asked me, he'd obviously seen… whatever that was.

"I-" I began, shaking my head. Edward's eyes grew hard as he watched the vision in my head again. "I don't understand…."

Edward looked at me, his brow thoughtful.

"A Vision?" he asked, I shook my head.

"It seemed too bleary to be a Vision" I answered, Carlisle and Esme entering the room then, and watching Edward and I. "It felt like someone's else's memory, like I was watching it though someone else's eyes"

Edward nodded,

"What set it off?" he asked, By now, The whole family joined us. Jasper holding my hand, Edward sitting across from me, and the others dotted about the room, watching us.

"I was just Watching Renesmee, watching you all run to her. I was stuck, I couldn't move and then it happened" I explained. Edward nodded understandingly.

"Carlisle, Any ideas?" Edward asked, turning to him. Jasper rubbed soothing circles into my hand, trying to calm the fear that was rising.

"We could do research on treatments used, when Alice was incarcerated, see why she lost her memory" Carlisle said. Jasper immediately grabbed his laptop, Edward found his and Carlisle used his and they threw themselves into researching. After an hour, Edward looked up at Carlisle.

"Carlisle… would this?" he asked, gesturing. Carlisle read the information and nodded slowly. Jasper walked to them and was given the information. He read it slowly and nodded, his eyes dark with anger. I watched them, getting inpatient.

"Alice… It seems that 'Electroshock Therapy' was used in the 1900's when you were admitted" Carlisle said, heavily , his eyes angry, his voice soft. I looked at him for a second before closing my eyes.

"Well… What is that?" I asked, struggling to keep the fear out of my voice. Only Jasper picked up on it, his eyes looking up sharply.

"They used to 'free' you of your visions, it caused you pain and took your memory away… Temporarily" Edward explained. I stiffened, Esme immediately moved to hold my hand.

Electroshock Therapy? That's why I have no memory? I already knew about my parents giving me up and having a little Sister… but I didn't particularly want to know about this.

"So, what are you guys saying?" I asked them, the panic slowly rising up. Jasper's eyes locked on mine, assessing my emotions and my reaction.

"We're saying that Electroshock therapy was your treatment and somehow, you are remembering" Carlisle whispered. I let out a shaky breath.

My worst nightmare was coming true.

I was remembering.

I was remembering everything.

Every Vision, Every harsh word my parents gave me, Going into the asylum…My life.

Everything.

Why now?

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you to JustCallMeRiley for this idea :) **


	19. Unbearable

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – Flashbacks in Italic.

Alice's POV.

* * *

I looked around at my family, disgust and worry and anger flooding their eyes. I saved Jasper's eyes for last, they mirrored the same feelings. Jasper walked forward, slowly, taking controlled steps, I backed away, shaking my head.

"Don't, Please" I said. I didn't know why I was saying that.

I need him.

I need him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright and that he loves me.

But here I was, pushing him away. I had to get away; I burst out of the house, letting the rain beat down on me as I ran, not caring where I ended up. I ran for, what seemed as hours, never stopping. I heard footsteps, but frankly, I didn't care.

Then Jasper appeared in front of me, his eyes pleading with me.

I stopped running and looked at him, trying to mask my emotions, but knowing he still knew exactly what I was feeling. When he curved his arms around me and pulled us to the ground and held me, I didn't object. I opened my mouth to speak to him when I was thrown in. His voice saying my name, pleading with me sparked something.

"_Mary-Alice, come down here please!" A deep voice ordered. A Small girl sat in her room, clutching a picture of a woman._

"_Leave me alone!" She screamed back at him._

"_Mary Alice Brandon, Come here at once!" The man shouted. The little girl had tears running down her face and she was sobbing as If her heart had broken._

"_No! I want Mama!" she sobbed, kissing the picture of a woman. The man walked into the room and knelt in front of her and took the picture from her._

"_Mama's gone, and she isn't coming back, Mary" he said, kissing her forehead, and walking out, leaving the girl to cry._

"Alice!" Jasper's worried tone brought me back to the present, his eyes wild with worry. I looked at him and suddenly began to tremble. He pulled me against his chest and held me tight, kissing my forehead. He didn't say anything, but I realised… I needed to tell him, I needed him to get through this.

"J-Jazz" I whimpered, His arms became protective, crushing me to him.

"It's okay, take your time, Shhhh…." He soothed, "I'm here, It's okay… Shhh" I gripped at him, pulling myself closer, needing his comfort and his hold.

"_Father! You Killed Mother and this new woman of yours helped! You killed my mother, you are a murderer, I saw it! You paid someone to Kill Mother!" The girl Raged, tears falling down her face while she screamed at her Father. The Father grabbed her arm and moved closer to her._

"_Your visions are lies, my girl. Lies! I never did that; you know your mother's death was accidental. I know you Miss her, Alice, I know. But I command you to show your mother some respect!" he roared, before storming away._

"_She isn't my mother!" The girl screamed after him, before falling to the floor, sobbing as if her heart would break._

I came out of the memory, trembling in his arms, He held me so close, that if I was Human, I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Jazz…." I began,

"Shhh, Darlin', It's okay, it's going to be okay, I promise" He said, kissing the crown of my head.

"I thought the pain had stopped, These Visions aren't even in any order, and they make no sense! He-He paid someone to Kill my mom, My Human Mom's dead because of him!" I sobbed, he went to shush me, to Calm me. but I glared at him. I needed to get this out. "I thought I was finally letting go of it, It's Unbearable seeing all of this, seeing my 'Father' after what he did to my Mother and I!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice, I'm so sorry, Darlin'. I would do anything to stop this happening" he whispered against my forehead. I shook my head; the last thing I wanted was for Jasper to find some way of blaming himself for all this.

"I just feel vulnerable… knowing that I can't stop myself from seeing this" I sighed against his chest.

"You're safe, here Alice. You're safe with me, I promise you" He swore, Steel in his voice.

I knew that, of course I knew that. I knew that Jasper would protect me, no matter what.

But despite all of that reassurance and protection from Jasper and my family,

Would I ever feel truly safe?


	20. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

Chapter 20 – Jasper's POV – Title Name and Italic Quote Belongs to Taylor Swift!

* * *

Suffering.

Alice was suffering, something I'd hoped to never see happening to Alice. We sat in the forest, her wrapped up in my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder for hours, getting flashes of memories that scared her.

I wish I was the one bearing Alice's pain, so she didn't have to feel it. I love Alice more than anything in the world; the idea of pain coming from her was unbearable.

I knew our family would be getting worried, but I didn't care at this point, my entire focus was on Alice and Alice alone. All I wanted was to comfort her and make her feel safe and secure. She trembled in my arms every time it happened. Carlisle and Edward were hovering over us protectively, watching Alice.

They were talking about ways to stop it, Pain in their voices. Bella had Kept Nessie in their cottage, away from her Aunt's screams. Esme and Rosalie were running the length of the forest, checking for vampires, and Emmett….

Well Emmett was pacing in front of us, listening to Carlisle and Edward's plans, clenching and unclenching his hands with every length he took. Alice watched him, her eyes following his feet as he moved. She winced as another memory played out behind her eyes. Esme and Rosalie came blurring into the clearing and sat down with us.

"Carlisle, What do we do?" Esme voiced, moving to look at him. Carlisle walked towards us and kneeled in front of Alice and me. His fatherly concern for Alice made me smile in spite of everything.

"I'm scared" Alice's voice whispered against my shoulder, her eyes straying to Carlisle's.

"I completely understand, Alice" Carlisle nodded, his eyes flittering to Edward.

"I can see what Alice sees, Carlisle. Alice has the right to be scared about this" Edward said. Alice turned away from their gaze. Esme saw this and ushered the others away, leaving us alone. I crushed her to my chest as she screamed again.

I hated this, the pain that Alice is feeling.

I want it to stop.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked me, her voice dull and quiet.

"We'll figure something out, Alice. I promise you, that" I told her, kissing her forehead.

"You won't leave me, right? You won't leave me because I can see my past?" she asked, her voice shaking. I looked at her and tightened my hold on her.

"I will _never ever_ leave you, this won't change anything between us" I promised. She nodded and sighed.

I hated the way she felt Vulnerable because of all this, if I could stop this from happening, I would.

Edward and Carlisle hadn't stopped doing research, Esme was watching us, and Emmett was also researching, reading books and searching legends. Rosalie was helping too, offering Alice someone to talk to if she needed.

The whole of our Family were doing everything they could to try and find ways to stop these memories from resurfacing.

"Can't you do anything, Jazz?" she quietly asked me, I sighed in relief and pushed waves of calm towards her. She sighed and a small smile graced her face.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_" I quietly sang into her ear, making her giggle and kiss my cheek.

I couldn't help but think that sometimes, certain memories are best left buried, never to be discovered again.


	21. One Step At A Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 21- Alice's POV. – Flashbacks in Italic.

* * *

It was Christmas in a few weeks, and Esme wanted us to have a party, Esme wanted us to have a happy Christmas, what with everything that's been happening.

I didn't feel up to it.

I watched Esme hang up decorations, when I was thrown in again.

"_This is for you, Mary-Alice, This is from me" A Young woman said, smiling at her husband before giving the girl a present. The Father's smile was strained, but turned genuine. _

"_It's a fashion book, Honey… since you're so creative!" The Mother said, beaming at her daughter's grin._

"_Thank you Mama, I love it!" The girl cried, hugging her Mother and they continued giving out presents. Her Father smiled down at her before turning to Cynthia. The girl didn't mind, however, too thrilled with her gift to notice._

I felt Edward's eyes on me; I just shook my head at him. Edward, who had seen it, gave me a smile. That was a _good_ memory, a fun memory… I just didn't understand.

I sat in the living room; Edward was playing a piano version of 'Teenage Dream' for Nessie because she loved that song. Bella was smiling at them both, as Nessie danced around the room, Jacob cheering her on. Jasper was researching with Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle, and Esme was cooking food for the wolves. Bella started to hum along, and I started to sing the words. Edward turned and grinned at me. Jasper loved it when I sang, and I love this song, so why not?

Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie walked in and exchanged smiles. Esme hurried in and smiled, also. Renesmee turned to me, her eyes wide as I sang along with her Father's Piano. She started to clap along and danced to the beat. I smiled and threw myself into the song, feeling happy enough to continue. When I finished, the others clapped and cheered, making me laugh.

I looked over at Edward as he finished playing, and his eyes flicked to the door. I immediately understood what he wanted. He stood up and left the room, I followed a millisecond later, throwing a backwards glance to Jasper, who gave me a smile.

We had to stick together, Edward and I, it wasn't easy hearing voices or seeing visions of the future, Both Freaks in a world full of Freaks. We protected each other's secrets. We'd always been close, each of us understanding how hard it was to live with our powers, both of us having secrets that only we knew about. We've always been there for each other; having a bond that no-one in our family could really understand. Out of all of our siblings, we had the most sibling-like bond.

I followed Edward to the stream and looked at him questionably. He sat down on the rock and looked at me.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" he explained. I nodded, understandingly and sat down next to him.

"Not very well. I thought I was getting over it and then this happens" I sighed. I heard Careful Footsteps behind us and we both rolled our eyes. Of course, Our Family would follow us, hiding in the trees to protect us. "And to top it all off, I'm not getting any real visions" Edward's eyes snapped up to mine.

'_What do you think's happening to me?" _I asked him in my head. He looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing.

"I think once these memories stop coming around, your visions will go back to normal" he explained. I sighed, deeply.

"I hope so…. Right now, it just feels weird" I sighed,

"That's how I felt when I couldn't read Bella's mind" he smiled, making me giggle. "You'll get it back, trust me" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm not prepared for this…. I thought my visions would always be here, and now they've been took over by my Human Memories…" I explained. Edward nodded and placed a hand on my shoulders.

"Don't worry yourself over this, Alice. We'll just have to keep working together to figure out what you've missed. Don't worry, I got your back" he grinned at me. I laughed and grinned back, my smile showing that I had his back too.

I knew if I _had_ missed anything, Edward would have picked up on it, he always did. He nodded back to the forest and laughed.

"They are watching us" he shook his head, glaring at our family in the distance.

"I know… It's a nice feeling to know that they're there for you" I smiled. He nodded and we walked back to the house, the others walking in behind us. Renesmee was there, playing Edward's piano and sighing. I looked at her, feeling confused. Jasper walked to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to sing to Jacob for his birthday… I don't know what song to do… I need help" she admitted, she suddenly gasped and looked at me. I giggled and nodded. Edward looked livid until Bella touched his arm and I caught his eye.

"_Let her sing for him, It's sweet_" I thought in my head. He sighed and nodded before smiling at his daughter.

"I'll help you, come on, let's go and find a song" I smiled. She smiled and grabbed my hand and we ran up to my room.

It's been said that Certain Memories should be left buried, never to be seen again, the bad memories can be buried for all I care… but as for the good memories, maybe I want to see them, see what my life was like as a child before the Asylum.

Jasper walked in. He went to my side and kissed my head.

"I love you" he whispered. No Matter How many times he tells me this, I still shiver at the words, and I know I'm always going to feel that way, because I'm so blessed to have someone as wonderful as Jasper to love me.

"I Love you" I smiled at him, loving the relief that shows in his eyes, whenever I tell him this. He smiled and sat down, pulling me with him as we listened to Nessie Chatter about the perfect song to sing.

I've realised that seeing my past isn't going to make me relive it. After all the past is the past.

What mattered now was what was right here with me, My Family.

They would make me strong and help me to get through this.

One Step at a time.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for the lack of Jalice, But I wanted to explore the Brother-and-Sister Relationship Alice and Edward Have. More Jalice coming up! Please review and Thank for you reading.**


	22. Going Under

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Jasper's POV

(I know it's not Christmas for a while, but just go with it!)

* * *

How could a day that started off so well, turn horrible in a matter of minutes?

Esme was rushing around, messing around with Decorations and the like. Alice, who was feeling better each day, had decided to help her with this party. Nessie also commanded Alice's help in singing to Jacob on his birthday in January, so Alice was kept very busy, but for once, I didn't mind. This was Alice in her element and I was satisfied to see her happy. She was getting flickers of good memories now, so her emotions were less hurtful.

I've never stopped being thankful for Alice and her love for me. Alice and I always made a point of visiting the shelter and Children Home and giving a donation each year, today was that day.

But this year, Alice had something else in mind.

Alice sat in my study, behind my desk, sketching as I looked though my countless history books. That was Alice's doing. When I'd expressed an Interest after we arrived here, she made it her mission to collect every book ever written on the subject. Anyway, Alice's plan for the Home and Shelter was a little different than giving a donation.

She wanted to make new clothes for them, Dresses for the girls, Jeans and T-shirts for the boys. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I thought this to be a lovely idea. She had already made 6 dresses for the girls and she had 4 more to make. Currently there were 10 girls and 10 boys in the shelter and Alice had completed the boys' clothes, she just had to do the girls. She grinned up at me and tossed me the drawing pad. I looked down at the dress and smiled.

"They'll love it, Darlin'" I said, giving it back to her. She smiled and within 3 short hours, she had completed the dresses and she'd boxed them up.

We drove to Seattle and we walked in. The girls immediately crowded around Alice and I. I smiled at the reaction to Alice's gifts, and the grin on her face. She turned to me and smiled.

"I like doing this, I like seeing the smiles on their faces" she said, smiling as the girls spun around in their dresses with Small crowns on their head and the boys grinning at each-other in their outfits.

"I'm proud of you, Ali, I told you they would love the dresses" I said, kissing her head. As we drove home, I let my mind wander to Christmas again. It was my favourite time of year, the presents, the decorations; the lights…just the feel of Christmas excited me.

Spending Christmas with Alice made it all the more special. Her excitement just added to the overall happiness of the day. Alice was laughing and singing along to the car radio I heard a gasp and my eyes turned to her. Her eyes locked somewhere in the future; I stopped the car and took her hands in mine, she began to shriek and whimper.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" I asked her. She blinked and her eyes shifted back to the present, her eyes wide and afraid.

"I-I feel like I'm on fire, Jazz, I feel like I'm being burnt!" she said, her voice lower than a whisper, her voice shaking. I immediately understood and I wrapped one arm around Alice, pulling her into my side and I speed-dialled Carlisle with the other.

"Carlisle… we have a problem.. It's Alice, she's completely under." I explained the situation, when he answered me. He said that They were on their way and to just stay there. Alice slipped under again and started to scream, sob and shake in my arms. I held her to my chest, trying to protect her from the horror she can see and feel. Less than a minute later, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Edward arrived on the scene. Edward's eyes locked on Alice and he gasped in Horror. He immediately Took Alice from me and raced into the forest, so we were undetected. Carlisle, Emmett and I raced after him, the others following too. We found them, Alice was sitting against the tree and Edward was pacing. I knelt before Alice and focused on her.

"Alice… Alice!" I sighed, my hands gripping her shoulders. I gently started to shake her to bring her out of the memory, but it didn't work. Edward knelt in front of her.

"Alice, Wake up. If you don't, you'll become submerged. Wake up, Alice!" He growled. Edward growled louder and snapped a tree in half. I turned to Carlisle in Desperation. He turned to Emmett and nodded.

"If Emmett Picks Alice up Sharply, It may pull her out of the memory. It's worth a try" He explained. Edward and I nodded and Emmett obliged. He Grabbed Alice roughly from the ground and held her in his arms. The shock of being moved forcefully woke Alice up. She glanced around at us. Emmett smiled and kissed her forehead. Esme, Rosalie and Bella sighed in relief, holding on to one another.

"It's okay, Sis. Emmett's got you" he soothed, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked weakly. Emmett shot me a grin and passed her to me.

"I'm right here, Alice. I'm right here" I soothed, kissing her hair over and over again. She looked at me, before locking her arms around my neck, almost choking me. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and began to sob. "It's okay, Darlin'… Shhh… I'm here, I'm here"

I turned to my Father and my Brothers, my Mother and my Sisters, all of them had a mask of hurt, sympathy and anger on their faces. Our eyes locked onto Alice, All of us hating to see Alice in such pain.

They loved her.

_I_ Loved her.

Our Family stood there together, all of United in protecting Alice from any more pain, we would do everything we could to stop this.

We couldn't bear it.

I couldn't bear it.

Alice didn't deserve it.


	23. Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Alice's POV

* * *

I found myself in a forest, Wrapped in Jasper's arms and our family surrounding me, this wasn't making sense. I was in the car, heading home from Seattle, moments ago… how have we ended up in a _forest?_

What was going on?

"Jasper…" I said, my voice sounded weak, my arms locked around his neck, trying to pull myself up but his arms didn't let me move an Inch. He buried his face in my hair and sighed. Our Family Darted off to get the cars, leaving Jasper and I together.

"What happened?" I asked him, He looked at me in shock, his eyes hard.

"You don't remember?" he asked me, I shook my head slowly. Jasper gasped quietly before Calling for Edward. He held me close and sighed. Edward came bursting into the forest, Jasper looked at him and Edward nodded and darted off. Carlisle and the others came into the forest and looked at me.

"She doesn't remember, Carlisle" Jasper's voice said, pain there. I looked at him, confused.

"What happened to me?" I persisted. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Let's take you home, Alice" Carlisle suggested, I nodded and I felt Jasper run with me in his arms. He didn't let me go, even when Carlisle and Esme drove us home in the Porsche. I looked at him, his eyes were Dark with Anger, but I didn't know why he was angry. Was he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Did I say something to hurt him? As I sat there, thinking this, Jasper's eyes locked on mine and they softened.

"I'm not mad at you, Darlin'… you've done nothing wrong" He reassured me, kissing my forehead. I nodded and cuddled back into his strong arms. We arrived home and Jasper insisted on carrying me. I didn't protest though, for I knew he wouldn't listen. My Sisters and my brothers followed us and we all sat in the living room, all of them stony-faced and serious. I looked at them in concern and confusion. Carlisle sat down, his eyes showing pain and discomfort. I looked at Jasper and his eyes were focused on me. We were all silent, each one of us wrapped up in our thoughts. It was getting unbearable.

I found my voice and asked hollowly.

"What happened?" My voice, a mere whisper. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me. "Carlisle? Edward? Jazz?" Jasper looked at Carlisle, who nodded.

"Alice… You-You had a vision of a memory when we were coming back from Seattle, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't pull you out of the memory, you kept screaming and sobbing and you said it felt as if you were on f-fire. So I called Carlisle. Our Family came at once and we couldn't bring you out of it. We eventually agreed for Emmett to pick you up and that brought you out of it" he explained, stumbling over his words. I looked up at him and saw the pain on his face, as my eyes trailed over my family's faces; I saw they all held the same expressions.

Pain.

I started to shake in Jasper's arms. He pulled me tighter to his chest, cradling me. I wasn't shaking because I could have got lost in my visions; I was shaking for the pain I caused my family and Jasper. Jasper sent me love in waves, giving the love he holds for me. He kissed my head and moved his lips to my ear.

"It's okay, Darlin', It's going to be okay, I promise you. It's going to be okay, we're going to fight this" he whispered. I shook my head against his chest. Esme leaned over and planted a kiss to my forehead, wanting to comfort me, of course.

I didn't understand any of this… I didn't understand how I got locked in a memory so strong, that Jasper and my family couldn't awaken me. I didn't understand how I supposedly forgot about what happened to me _and_ what the memory was about. But on top of everything, Jasper and my family had suffered along with me.

It wasn't right.

I looked up at my Husband, his eyes were trained on Edward, and they were having a silent conversation, Jasper obviously asking him about the vision in his mind. I didn't know that I could get locked in my visions, it's never happened before, and it scared me, terrified me. It made me afraid to have a vision again.

I don't like being scared.

Jasper and Edward's eyes locked onto me, both of them noticing my fear more than the others did, thanks to their abilities. Jasper worked to push Calm into me, to take away my fear, while Edward watched the vision play out and clenched his teeth in anger at my suffering.

'Yes, I am suffering but there isn't any reason for you all to suffer along with me!' I felt like screaming, but I knew I'd just get shouted down by my extremely loyal family. I felt Jasper's lips against my hair, kissing my unruly spikes. Somehow the action relaxed me.

I also knew that because this happened, Jasper is going to be _even more_ protective of me… if that's possible. He's always been protective, of course, but this is just going to convince him that I'm not safe without him (Which is kind of true.) His jaw was set and I fought myself to not roll my eyes. He looked down at me and pressed his lips gently against mine. I knew that he was here for me, no matter what struggles I have to face and what obstacles I have to beat to overcome this.

I was hoping and begging inside that this wouldn't happen again, I felt trapped in my own power, I thought I'd never come out.

I thought I'd be forever locked in a series of memories that are more like nightmares to me.

But how do I stop them?

I could force myself from not watching them, but that causes me more pain than the actual memory.

Is it worth the pain?

I doubt it.

I need to fight this and make it stop.

Once and for all.


	24. I Want To Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jasper's POV.

* * *

I watched Alice suffer with the knowledge that she almost got locked in one of her memories. I felt her fear and her worry everywhere she went.

I hated it.

Alice meant everything to me and knowing she is suffering and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it made me feel terrible.

I'd never tell her about how scared it made me, seeing her like that… it scared the life out of me. She's been sensing that something is wrong with me though, I haven't been smiling enough. I heard Edward and Alice talking, Emmett and Rosalie arguing, and Carlisle and Esme reading together, a favourite pastime of theirs since they married.

It was sweet really.

I sat in my study, pouring over my books when she floated in. She stood there, her hands on her hips, her eyes watching me, never breaking their trance onto me. I knew not to look up to them, because I would never look away from her beautiful golden eyes.

"Jasper… why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, her voice quiet. I realised what she meant and I studied the text, not wanting to meet her eyes. She walked forward and kneeled in front of me. It was then I chose to look into her eyes, they were full of love.

"How did you know?" I whispered. She gave me a small smile,

"Edward told me there was something wrong." she admitted, keeping her eyes locked on mine. I needed to keep my mask up, I couldn't let her know how afraid I was, how afraid I was that she might get locked in a vision and I might lose her.

"Jasper, please talk to me…tell me what's wrong" she pleaded with me.

"It's nothing, you don't need anything else to deal with it with everything else you've got going on" I said, firmly. She shook her head at me, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Damn it Jasper! Don't do that, don't close yourself off because of my problems!" she said, her voice rising. My eyes widening when I heard the pain and worry in her voice. I opened my arms to her and she climbed onto my lap, cuddling against my chest.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, I sighed.

"Because, you have enough to deal with right now, Ali" I said.

"That's not fair, Jasper! I don't want you to think you can't tell me things because of what I've got going on!" She exclaimed. I looked at her in surprise, and I heard her breath catch in her throat. I knew that if I didn't tell her, she would only get more wound up.

"Alice… I just… I got scared when we couldn't wake you from your vision, okay? I-I thought I was going to lose you" I said, ducking my head, ashamed.

"Jasper… you aren't going to lose me, not ever! It's okay to be worried about this, Jazz… But you aren't going to lose me" She soothed.

"But it's not right! I'm supposed to be strong for you right now" I whispered.

"Not always, Jazz. You've always been strong for me, now it's my turn to be strong for you. It's okay to be scared about this; it doesn't make you weak at all." She said, kissing my forehead and placing her head against my chest and her hand over my still heart. I smiled and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"You know that I'm always going to be here, Jasper. You can't get rid of me that easily, you know" she said, her tone playful. I chuckled at this and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'm just being silly" I sighed,

"No you aren't, you are being you… an overprotective fool" she smirked up at me as she said this.

"Yeah, I am. Get used to it, Darlin'" I teased, grinning down at the angel in my arms. "How can you be so strong?"

"I have you and my family around me. Goodness knows, they can keep me up as I fight through all of this stuff. They're doing a good Job so far" she smiled at me, when she spoke of this, her beautiful smile lighting up the room, making the sun look dull by comparison.

"We'd do anything for you, Alice. I'd do anything for you" I reminded her.

"I know you would. That's why I'm finding it a bit easier than if I was alone" she explained. I nodded. "I want to thank you, Jasper. For being here for me, I know it hasn't been easy for you, I understand that, you've been my rock. You're the reason I haven't done something drastic. You've got me through this and you don't know how much that means to me, to beat something like this and still having to fight, but realising that I'm strong enough to beat this, but I don't have to fight this alone and I know that when I'm not strong… I have you to make me strong again… so thank you" she said, her eyes locking with mine. I looked at her, choking up at her words.

I would be crying if I could.

"Oh Alice…" I whispered, crushing her to my chest, my arms becoming steel around her. "I hate the fact that you're hurting and I cannot stop it"

"Don't blame yourself. Every day, I feel stronger and it's getting easier to push these memories away and not watch them play out behind my eyes" she explained, smiling up at me.

"I just wish I could help you more" I sighed.

"You have been helping me, Jasper. I'm strong because of you and I know that I'm not alone in this, I have you and our family and I know that I'm going to be fine." she grinned; I grinned back and kissed her gently.

I'm glad I told Alice how I feel, I'm glad she knows.

We are united, United through our love for each other.

Alice is getting better,

She's stronger than we Realised.

* * *

**(A/N) I Hope you liked it, Please review! Some drama in the next few chapters! Also, I'm busy this week, so updating may take some time but I will update, I promise! Enjoy!**


	25. Barely Breathing

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight!

Alice's POV.

* * *

We were all in school today for once! I kept glancing at Edward, our eyes locking for minutes on end before pretending to concentrate again. I'd got my visions back and Edward had seen one, causing a situation.

We'd told our family to not wait for us after school as we were going to hunt. When the Bell went, I nodded at Edward and walked out to his Volvo. Jasper, Emmett and Bella were waiting for Rosalie to take them home. Jasper looked over at me and smiled, I floated over to kiss him just as Edward appeared and kissed Bella before we got into his car and drove off. I turned and mouthed _'I Love you'_ To Jasper, who smiled and mouthed it back to me. Edward turned to me and sighed, his lips curving up into a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me. I nodded stiffly.

"We have no choice, Edward, you know that. Let's go" I answered, my eyes straight ahead. He nodded and drove a different way to our family and we arrived at the Hospital and we were sent straight up to Carlisle's office, by a nurse, who knew of Carlisle's famous sons and Daughters.

"Alice, Edward, What can I do for you?" He greeted us, smiling at us both.

"Carlisle, we wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't necessary, but we need to use your Mercedes" I said. He nodded at once and we traded keys.

"May I ask why?" he asked as I gave the keys to Edward.

"We are travelling a while and we needed a car up to the journey. We have some unfinished business to handle, Carlisle" Edward explained. He looked surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Good luck, my children. I will see you soon?" he asked, hopeful. Edward and I exchanged glances and we nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon, Dad. We love you" I said, hugging him, Edward did the same and we flew down to the Mercedes. Edward placed the keys in the Ignition and drove North.

I watched the forest and the town fly by, Edward was careful to not drive by our house. We didn't need them spotting us in Carlisle's Car. Edward looked at me and touched my shoulder.

"We're doing the right thing, Alice. We haven't a choice" he sighed, his voice remorseful. I nodded.

We didn't have any other choice.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way" I Whispered, Edward nodded and kissed my hair.

"Trust me, Little Sister. I don't want this to happen either. We're doing this to protect them, Our Soul mates, Our Siblings and our Parents… My daughter and your Niece" Edward said his voice breaking. I sighed and tried not to think of Jasper and our family, waiting for us at home. Edward, realising this, turned to me.

"Alice, He'll forgive you. You're doing this for him; you're doing this to protect him. We've stopped them from coming to Forks, Meeting them in Canada is our only option" He explained.

"I know it is. I didn't realise They were up for Negotiation" I sighed.

"They are, when it comes to us" he replied, in a hard tone. I nodded and turned to look out the window.

I knew I was doing the right thing, to protect our family. I just didn't want to hurt Jasper by doing this behind his back… I just didn't want to hurt him, full stop. The Vision was of the Volturi coming to our house and wanting Edward, Bella, Nessie and I, Our family fought and were destroyed in front of us. Edward and I had both agreed we wouldn't let that happen so now we were on route to Canada to talk to them.

I wasn't going to lie. I'm scared out of my mind, but if it protects our family, then it's worth it. I just hoped Jasper forgave me for this, I loved him too much to lose him, and I know he'd do the same thing for me. I glanced at Edward and saw the pain in his eyes. This would be the third time we had faced the Volturi, and each time it got worse.

Every time I replayed that vision in my mind, the stronger my determination grew to protect my family from the leaders of our world.

My Phone buzzed then as Edward's did. I looked down at the name and closed my eyes in pain.

"Jasper" I whispered.

"Bella" He whispered. We looked at each other before declining their call, with trembling hands. I took a deep breath and turned my phone off and threw it in the back of the car, my breathing getting quicker, a sure sign that I needed to cry. Edward did the same and gripped the steering wheel so hard, it almost broke. I looked at him and shook my head.

"We can't tell them… they'll understand… I hope" I whispered. Edward nodded, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to answer me. I glanced down at my left hand and saw my wedding band. I knew of the dangers of our choice, but it hurt, knowing that doing this means leaving our soul-mates behind for a little while.

But we had to do it; I just hope they still love us… no matter what happens today.

I blinked in shock when I realised how close we were, I bit my lip, almost wishing I had Jasper here with me. I shook my head, getting rid of the thought entirely.

I would not place him or any member of our family in danger, that was why we were doing this.

To protect them from this danger, whatever it may be, that Edward and I were going to face now. Edward parked the car and we broke into a sprint into the forest – our decided meeting area. We looked at Each other with Sad eyes. We stopped just outside of the clearing, and we took a deep breath, Knowing that we couldn't turn back now.

As we walked forward to face our uncertain future, one sentence was swimming in my mind,

'_I'm sorry, Jasper. I love you.'_

* * *

(A/N) The Title is a song by Duncan Sheik. I hope you enjoyed this, It was fun to write. Please Review!


	26. Don't Give Up Hope

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Jasper's POV.

* * *

Where were Alice and Edward?

We'd all come home from school hours ago, Carlisle, Alice and Edward being the only ones missing, Carlisle was working at the Hospital, of course.

They'd gone for a hunt after school, but they'd been gone for hours… and we were all getting suspicious. Bella looked at me and I sent her a soothing smile, before taking out my cell and dialling my Wife's phone…

She didn't answer.

I noticed that Edward wasn't picking up either, so I contented myself by leaving a message on her phone. "Hey, Darlin', I was just wondering what's taking you guys so long… I'm getting worried, call me back, I love you."

Bella's message was just the same. We were getting worried now, Emmett and Rosalie volunteered to go and sweep the woods for them, But they returned with nothing. We heard a car draw up outside and we took a deep breath of relief, but we saw it was Carlisle in Alice's Car.

"Carlisle, Dear… Why are you in Alice's car?" Esme asked, walking to greet him. I looked at him, fear rising up in my chest.

"Alice and Edward met me at the Hospital and traded Cars. They said they had some unfinished business to handle" He explained, worry in his usually calm eyes. I took a deep shaky breath and closed my eyes.

"They won't answer our Calls, Carlisle" Rosalie added, her voice low. Carlisle's eyes snapped up to mine and then Bella's and his brow furrowed.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation" he said, soothingly. Bella nodded to Jacob, who took Renesmee away from the house, before she turned back to Carlisle,

"Why won't they answer our calls?" she demanded, her knees shaking, visibly scared. Carlisle's emotions went from confused to fearful.

"D-Do you think they are in danger?" Esme whispered. Hearing that made me start to tremble… Alice couldn't be in danger...Could she?

"Why else wouldn't they answer our calls?" Emmett demanded of us.

"Emmett, there's a perfectly good reason… maybe their batteries died?" Rosalie offered.

"What, both phones?" I edged in, my voice like ice. Esme walked to me and took my hand soothingly. I sighed and turned to hug her. I was scared out of my mind; I just wanted her to be okay… Edward too.

"They know what they're doing, Jasper. They have each other's backs" Emmett boomed. I nodded as Esme held me in her arms, giving the support I craved right now. Bella was trembling in Carlisle's arms, with the tears she knew would never fall. My Mind flew through the day to see if something had happened for Alice and Edward to leave us. Then it clicked.

"In English, Edward and Alice kept watching each other, and they kept nodding towards each other." I voiced. Everyone's eyes snapped up to mine, but Bella nodded.

"I saw that too. It's like they were having a mental conversation" She edged in. We all nodded, we knew they found a way to do that and we were used to it.

Bella wasn't.

"Maybe Edward needed Alice's help? Or Vice Versa" Rosalie offered. We nodded at this.

"It's a very good possibility… but what about their cell phones?" I asked, my fear getting higher each time. Esme rubbed my back soothingly, understanding my pain and worry. Carlisle ducked his head, feeling bad that he couldn't give me an answer.

Alice and Edward could be in danger and we had no way of contacting them and we didn't know where they went either…. We didn't know when they'd even be coming back…

_If_ they were coming back…

I suddenly felt suffocated, I ran out of the house, my feet pounding against the ground, the wind moving through my hair…

I needed to think.

For the first time in my life, I threw myself to the floor and I began to sob. Esme appeared beside me and pulled me into her arms, soothing me, stroking my hair. I gripped at my Mother, feeling ashamed but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

My worst fear was coming true.

I was losing Alice.

I had complete faith in Edward's ability to protect her, but what if something happened and neither of them knew it was coming? What if we lost them both?

I didn't want to think of it.

Emmett, Carlisle, Bella and Rosalie zoomed past us, searching the Forest; Jacob had gone to give word to Sam, who said he'd help in our search for our missing Family members.

Wolves appeared in front of us, they howled, and Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil appeared. They went east while Sam went west. Everyone was searching for them.

I couldn't do anything. If they were in danger, I had no way of getting to them and protecting them.

Esme shushed me and tried to calm me down, I was grateful for all the effort our family and the wolves were going to do find them, and I was grateful for Esme's comfort and reassurance. She held me for as long as I cried, I felt ashamed… an ex- Army Major crying like this, but I was crying for Alice… I didn't care if I was thought weak by my family for this. I felt so alone and Empty because she was not with me, I felt lonely, even with my family surrounding me. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. Alice was everything to me… I couldn't lose her, I just needed to know she was safe, I felt lost without her.

Edward…. Edward was the nicest brother in the world, his bond with Alice is one that I will never understand. I want to know they are safe and well, and I want to know that they are coming home to us.

I want our family to mended, not ripped apart like this!

"Don't give up hope, Jasper" Esme whispered to me.

I wouldn't give up hope, because if I did, I'd be giving up on Alice,

And I will_ never _do that.


	27. Don't Speak

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Alice's POV

* * *

I squared my shoulders as I walked towards the Cloaked People waiting for us. When they saw it was us, they threw their hoods back and we saw Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and Felix waiting for us.

"Alice and Edward, My Desired possessions!" Aro Smiled at us, his voice light and friendly. I held back a growl.

"We aren't your anything!" I hissed at him. Edward placed a restraining hand on my arm, soothing me. I glanced back at him and his eyes flashed a warning. I nodded and moved back to stand by him. Aro's eyes widening at me.

"Silence, Dear Alice" Aro said, his tone soft, but a double meaning hid in his words.

"What do you want? We appreciate you meeting us away from our current location" Edward said, his voice like Ice, but still perfectly polite.

"We want you to join us, of course" Aro said, like it should have been Obvious. I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"Well we want you to leave our family Alone!" I hissed, He just chuckled at us, dismissing the Idea.

"We mean it, Aro. We are tired of your games." Edward said, his voice so cold, I almost shivered.

"Then Join us… our games will be no more" Jane invited, smiling at us.

"Yes, Dear ones… Join us and become much loved members" Aro said, charmingly.

"We've already told you, Aro. We have no Interest in leaving our family. They mean the world to us" I said, my head high. Edward smiled at me proudly.

"As my sister pointed out, Aro. We love our family and we do not wish to leave it" Edward said. Aro nodded understandingly and clicked his fingers. Felix zoomed to me and grabbed me around my neck; his hands clenched to rip it clean off.

"I'm so sorry, my Friends, But we have had enough of your Evading our requests. We'll have to make you join… by force. Besides, I do not appreciate the way, little Alice speaks to me" Aro smiled. I didn't move, I didn't scream, I just closed my eyes… waiting for the last pull, before the darkness overtook me, my last thoughts of Jasper.

"Get your hands off my wife!" I heard a familiar voice thunder.

Jasper and our family came bursting in. No! No! No!

Edward's eyes met mine and we groaned out loud.

"Damn it!" We cured silently.

Jasper ran to my side and forced Felix to remove his hands from around my neck. He then grabbed hold of Felix and threw him at a tree.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jasper hissed in his face. Alec and Jane jumped at Emmett and Rosalie while Aro and Caius aimed for Bella and Edward. I rushed to Jasper's side to get him to let Felix go but he didn't listen to me, it was like I hadn't spoken.

I watched in Horror, as I realised my vision might come true after all.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed, they all stopped fighting and turned to me. I looked at Edward, who nodded and saw what I was planning to say.

"Look Aro, You want a fight, then you got it. But you destroy our family… then you destroy us too, It's isn't worth it anymore. Our Family is worth everything to us" I said, Edward walked to my side and nodded too.

"You destroy them, you destroy us" he agreed. Aro looked shocked at us, his eyes wide. The others looked at us too, Our family's eyes wide at this revelation. Jasper's eyes met mine and his stare felt unsettling.

Aro gulped and lead his guard back to stand by him in a line, We smirked to ourselves, we knew he wouldn't fight us now, he couldn't destroy our talents, he'd always regret it.

"Dear Ones, we will leave…there is no cause for a fight today" Aro said, before vanishing with his guard at his side. My eyes moved to Edward and he grinned at me. He picked me up and spun me around. Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie went after The Volturi to check they had actually left.

"We did it!" He exclaimed joyfully. I grinned.

He was right, we had done it. We'd fixed it, for a while at least. Esme ran up to us, and pulled us into her arms, hugging the life out of us. Carlisle did the same, kissing our foreheads. Rosalie grinned and hugged us too, Letting Emmett pick me up and smother me in a bear-hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you guys! You worried us so much!" He said, shaking us by the shoulders. We grinned at him and nodded.

"We won't, Em. We just wanted to protect you guys" Edward said, clapping his shoulder. Emmett rolled his eyes and kissed my hair before ruffling it around. I didn't move to fix it, I just laughed, feeling a weight on my shoulders vanish into thin air.

Bella walked forward then and grabbed me by the shoulders before laughing and holding me.

"Thank you, for protecting Edward" she whispered into my ear. I smiled at her, and hugged her back.

"Thank you for being there for Jasper" I whispered, kissing her cheek. She giggled at me and nodded at me. I took a breath and looked towards my husband.

I gasped at the amount of pain concealed in his eyes, alone; I wanted to cry, knowing that I was the one who caused him this pain. The Dark marks beneath his eyes stood out the most on his face. He walked forward slowly, as the others embraced Edward. He reached me and slowly moved his hand to my cheek and brushed his fingertips there and breathed a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes at the feeling but he moved his fingers away from my cheek and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb across my wedding band.

Esme walked over to us and announced we were to head home. I turned to Edward, who was holding Bella and he shot me a wink. I couldn't help but Grin in response as Jasper led me to the car. We climbed in the Mercedes, Edward, once again driving it back. Bella sat in the front with Edward while Jazz and I sat in the back. I looked at Bella, she was clearly furious with Edward.

I looked towards Jasper, hoping for a smile or A kiss or a kind word, but he didn't even look at me, staring straight ahead to the road, he kept his hand in mine but other than that, nothing.

He was angry with me.

This was the Second time I had left him to face the Volturi, and I'd caused him so much pain last time,

What have I done?

* * *

(A/N) The Title is a song by No Doubt... check it out :) Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	28. I Don't Want To Be Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jasper's POV.

* * *

We'd caught Edward and Alice's scent heading North, Towards Canada. We'd immediately followed it and saw Felix getting ready to _kill _Alice.

Yeah, Like I was going to let that happen!

Alice had shouted for us to stop fighting and I immediately did what she wanted, she'd told Aro that if he wanted a fight, then fine. But if they destroyed us, then Aro should destroy them too. Edward had nodded and agreed, the threat so possible, that Aro left at once.

I'd pulled Alice to the Mercedes and we were driving towards home. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her, I was _that_ mad with her. She kept looking at me, her eyes sad, and her emotions in turmoil. It took everything I had not to take her into my arms and hold her tight. As angry as I was, I was so happy she was okay… she was coming home with me, where she belonged.

But we needed to talk first.

As soon as we got home, I grabbed her and pulled her up to our bedroom, we needed privacy.

She looked at me, fiddling with her wedding ring as she watched me pace the length of our room, too angry to speak.

"Jasper, please talk to me" she whispered at last. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Alice… do you understand what you put me through today? You put me through _Hell!" _I hissed at her. She lowered her eyes, and I immediately felt terrible.

"I did it to protect you!" she exploded. I looked at her and laughed bitterly.

"I don't need protecting, Alice. I'm supposed to protect you!" I said, calmly. She glared up at me.

"I can protect you too, you know! I'm not a doll, Jasper, I'm not going to break!" she yelled at me, her fists clenching. "I'm strong, Jasper, We _needed _to do this, Edward and I, we had no choice!" I glared at her now.

"Yes you did! You should have come and told us instead of frolicking off to Canada with Edward!" I hissed. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If you knew the real reason why" she whispered to herself. We fell Silent. I stayed at my desk, my hands clutching at the wood. I felt terrible, Alice and I never fought, and we always worked things out, if we ever did.

We shouldn't be fighting like this, I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and take her in my arms… but I couldn't. She promised me she'd never leave me again…

But she did.

I don't know how long we sat there, not looking at each other; Edward and Bella were having a similar argument, just downstairs.

Alice suddenly growled and stood up and looked at me, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Fine! You want to know why I went with Edward, I'll tell you! I had a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks, and killing you all, to get us to join… They burned you in front of me Jasper! I wasn't going to let that happen, so Edward and I went to talk to them, to keep them away from us all. So you see, I _did_ do it to protect you all, because there was no way that I was going to stand back and lose you that way!" She growled at me, her body trembling.

"Alice, I can look after myself" I whispered, standing up and walking towards her.

"But you shouldn't have to!" she screamed "You don't think it hurt me to leave you again?! I was scared out of my mind in case I wasn't coming back, but we had to, we had no other way to settle this! I know I caused you so much pain the last time, and believe me, if we had another way to settle that, we would have taken it, a thousand times over!" Her breath kept catching in her throat, trying to conceal her sobs.

I Reached out to her and Pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, kissing her forehead over and over again. She grabbed my sweater and pulled herself closer to me.

"I kept torturing myself on the ride home, I kept thinking that you wouldn't love me anymore and you wouldn't want to be with me anymore" she whispered into my chest. I froze before holding her impossible tighter.

"I don't want you to ever think that, Alice! I love you, no matter how angry I was with you; nothing will ever change the fact that I'm hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with you!" I said, passionately. She glanced up at me and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You're not mad, anymore?" she asked, confused.

"I was…. But it doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad you're okay, I'm just glad you're here with me… right were you belong" I said, giving her a little squeeze. She smiled up at me, and kissed my cheek.

"I Love you" she whispered, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"And I love you, Always" I said, holding her close to me. She giggled up at me and leaned into my arms. She remained silent for a moment,

"I left you again…." She whispered, I felt a wave of guilt and unhappiness wash over me from Alice and I immediately hurried to reassure her.

"Alice, that doesn't matter anymore, the main thing, is that you're okay and that you're here with me" I said, my eyes never leaving hers. She sighed and looked up at me, doubt in her eyes.

"How can you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're everything to me, Alice and I don't ever want to be without you, you're all I want, Alice. I love you" I said, a smile on my face as I declared my love for her. She giggled at me and pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you, my southern Gentleman" she said, I smirked and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you, my beautiful Pixie" I crooned. We sat in our bedroom, together, never letting each other go. I'd be lost without my Alice.

"I'd be lost without you, Jasper. I don't ever want to be without you" she murmured.

"You'll never have to be" I said, to the Angel in my arms.

Finally, I was Whole again.

* * *

(A/N) Whoo! Chapter 28. I am thinking about Making a Sequel, What do you guys think? Review and Tell me! Thank you for reading, Please Review! :)


	29. They've Actually Done It

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Alice's POV

* * *

(Set Two Months later)

I zoomed around the house, checking each of the Christmas Decorations was straight, Esme and Bella stood outside, tapping Balloons around the house, for Nessie's Birthday.

See, she's been sick on her birthday and she asked if she could have a Birthday party nearer Christmas time, so since Christmas was a week and a half away, it seemed a good time. Jasper was watching me, his eyebrows raised, amused. I felt much better lately, I haven't been getting anymore memories for a while and my visions were back to normal. I've finally accepted my past and it's behind me.

Well, Almost.

I heard Jasper's laugh behind me so I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh harder. God, I love his laugh. Esme walked in and smiled fondly at us both. She loved seeing her children happy.

I _was_ happy; I felt like me, it was a good feeling.

I took a while, hanging up all the decorations and then getting the presents sorted, but it was going to be worth it.

It was.

Nessie squealed with Delight when she awoke the next morning and she came down to the newly-decorated living room.

"You guys!" she smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" We all shouted in Unison. She giggled and ran around, hugging all of us. The wolves joined us, all adding to the already giant pile of Presents. I smiled around at the happy faces of my family, all of them engaging in conversations, grins on their faces. Jasper caught my eye and left his place with Embry and walked over to me, taking me in his arms. He snuck a kiss to my forehead and smiled.

"Are you having fun, Darlin'?" he asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad everyone's having a good time" I smiled, It was true, I hadn't seen my family so happy like this for ages. Even Rosalie was smiling and talking to The Wolves.

I was surprised at that one. Jasper grinned and kissed my shoulder, before holding me close again.

"You outdid yourself once again" he said, smiling around at the Party we'd put together.

"Esme, Bella and Rosalie were a huge help" I said, anxious to give my mother and sisters due credit. Jasper chuckled and nodded. A slow song played and I smiled at seeing all my family, dancing with their other-halves.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked, extending his hand. I giggled and took it without hesitation. He pulled me into his arms and twirled me around in time to the song. I smiled at him as he gazed down at me, love in his eyes.

I could stay like this forever.

"Aunt Alice! Can we open the presents, now?" Nessie said, bouncing up to me, a grin on her face. I smiled down at her and nodded. Jasper chuckled and grinned down at our niece, but he didn't let me move from his arms. I giggled up at him and unwound his arms from my waist, he pouted adorably. I giggled and kissed his cheek before dancing off to join the rest of our family. I giggled in delight as Nessie opened her presents, Emmett adding 3 more to the pile, when he thought I wasn't looking.

Silly Emmett. I'm always watching!

I loved Nessie's reactions to the gifts, Clothes, Make up and Jewellery from us girls, and the boys had built her a tree house in the back garden, which was a lovely idea! We couldn't get her out of it!

Bella and Edward took Renesmee back to the Cottage and left her under the protective watch of Jacob and his pack. When they came back, Bella gave me a big hug, while I saw Edward and Jasper grin at each other. I shook my head at them and hugged Bella back. I smiled around at the party, deciding that I'd done a good job in the decorations.

Edward stepped forward then and grinned at me,

"Want to go for a hunt, Alice?" He asked, I smiled and nodded before looking back at Jasper, first. His eyes were locked on Edward's, his eyes flashing.

"I'll keep her safe, Jasper, with my life" Edward promised. I turned to Jasper and mouthed:

'_I'll be fine… Trust me'_ Jasper nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled and ran off into the forest with Edward at my side. We wrestled each other in our haste to be fed, splattering each other in mud and laughing whenever we ducked. Our laughed echoed throughout the Forest and shook the trees, the leaves floating down around us, making us laugh harder. I spun around in the leafs, as they all touched the ground before grabbing a pile and flinging them into Edward's surprised face, All instincts to hunt forgotten as we play-fought, throwing leaves at one another and throwing one another into the mud of the forest.

"Edward! Oh you're gonna get it now!" I shrieked and took off after him. He laughed and sprinted off. After I caught him, he just held his hands up in Mock surrender.

"Edward…. Are you and Bella okay?" I asked him, sitting down on the ground, he joined me and sighed.

"She was furious with me" he chuckled, I laughed,

"She had every right to be, Jasper wasn't delighted with me either, but we worked it out" I smiled, thinking of how I spent most of the night, being held in Jasper's arms. Edward saw this and smiled as my eyes glazed over, Edward was alert, I immediately blocked my mind as the vision played.

"Edward, pack of deer on your right!" I said, we jumped up and bolted off. We thundered though the forest, out feet beating against the ground.

"Edward, on your left! They're yours, take them!" I shouted to him, he took them and I followed taking down 4 at once. I turned and expected to see Edward waiting for me, but I couldn't see him.

"Edward?" I called,

No answer.

I bolted off and caught his scent despite the Wolves that are lurking here. I felt someone grab my neck and tie my wrists together. I tried to scream but I couldn't. They pulled my choker from my neck and placed a cover over my head before running with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. I didn't get an answer.

Hours later, I found myself in a cell, hidden underground. I saw Edward laying there, his hands tied together, his eyes closed. I looked around the cell and saw something that made me gasp.

The Volturi Crest.

Edward's eyes opened and locked onto the crest above the door, a deathly snarl ripped from his chest and he tried to free himself, but he couldn't break the hold. I saw Edward's Cullen Band missing from his wrist and I wanted to break down in tears.

"Edward! What do we do?!" I asked, he looked at me, anguish in his eyes.

They've actually done it, they've actually taken us. I knew they'd want revenge, but not this way,

Why Didn't I see it? Of Course, The Wolves were there. Damn It!

The door swung open and a figure stood before us.

"Hello, Dear Friends" They said, smiling down at us.

Aro.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey Everyone, I'm not sure if I should Make a Sequel... If I did, The Next chapter would be the last, so tell me what you think in a Review!**


	30. Bring Them Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jasper's POV.

* * *

I stood by the window in our living room, and watched the Rain pouring down and crash against the glass in the window. The party had been over for hours and Alice and Edward still haven't returned.

I was worried.

I know, I know, I'm overprotective, but I can't shake that feeling that something's happened. Ever since they went to Canada to talk to the Volturi, I've become more wary of everyone.

I just don't want to come that close to losing her again, I couldn't bare it!

Esme walked over and put her hand on my arm, she was worried too.

"I don't like them being out, in such a storm" she murmured to me. It didn't matter that we were vampires and that storms didn't hurt us, Esme's maternal instincts had come to the fore and made their presence known. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Esme, I just have a feeling that something is wrong. It's like a déjà vu thing!" I sighed. Esme chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I understand, Dear. I know, Alice going to Canada was hard on you… but maybe they're just waiting out the storm" Esme offered. Rosalie breezed past and chuckled.

"Jasper, it's been two months, let it go" she said, humour in her voice. I bared my teeth at her and then rolled my eyes. Emmett walked in after her and chuckled.

"She'll be fine, dude. Maybe she doesn't want to run in the storm" he teased, clapping me on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Okay… Edward won't answer his cell, what do we do?" Bella said, panicking.

"It's a storm, Bella. Signals go whenever it rains, trust me" I reassured her, speaking from experience. Bella seemed satisfied with my answer and smiled. Nessie came running down, searching for Jacob or Bella's arms to comfort her. Bella immediately grabbed her daughter and held her tight. I smiled, watching them, seeing how sweet the moment was.

"Esme… I'm just worried, I guess. I can't get that image out of my head of Felix's hands around her neck… I was so close to losing her, I don't want to lose her, I couldn't bare it" I confessed to my Mother, she smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Jasper… Alice is here, she's fine and she's safe" Esme said, soothing me. I nodded and smiled at Esme before kissing her cheek, feeling a little happier.

I went and found Bella, who was putting Renesmee to bed. She smiled up at me and we left the room together.

"They'll be back soon, Bella. Don't worry" I soothed her, she looked up at me, her eyes anxious.

"How do you know?" she demanded of me.

"I trust them" I simply said, before walking to the living room, once more.

_8pm_

_9pm_

_10pm_

_11pm – Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

At 11:30pm they still weren't back, I was freaking out. Rosalie sat there, pretending she didn't care, but her emotions said otherwise, she was as distraught as the rest of us. Bella and Emmett were pacing, Carlisle was on the phone to Tanya's family. Esme stayed by me, squeezing my hand tightly. My eyes never left the Window, wanting, _needing_ to see a sign, any sign of Alice.

The Trees moved with such abandon, they could have been dancing in the howling wind. I watched the leaves fly about, not having any say in _where_ they fly since the wind controlled them. The rain made it hard for me to see any sigh of my missing Wife or my missing Brother. I heard Carlisle talking to different Covens since speaking to Tanya and Carmen. Bella growled at us all and flung herself up from her seat on the couch.

"Why aren't we out there, looking for them?" she demanded, we all looked at her in shock. Emmett was the first to speak

"We can't run in that, there's no way" he said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Please understand Bella, we aren't saying we will not go and search for them, of course we will." Carlisle said, in an effort to soothe her. Bella sighed and nodded, accepting it.

More hours passed and Still no word from either of them. Emmett and Carlisle kept dialling them but the signal kept cutting out. Emmett almost lost it and threw the phone at the wall.

I didn't move from my spot by the window, always hoping to see a sign of my Alice, or my Brother.

Nothing.

I finally lost it and agreed with Bella.

"We should go look. I _Hate_ sitting here, doing nothing, while they could be in danger! Bella, can you tell Jacob and Sam?" I asked. The Wolves and my family were cool now, and it was nice to have someone to fall back on when needed. Bella nodded and walked to grab her coat.

"Rosalie and Emmett, you go North, Carlisle and Esme, can you go East?" I asked, they immediately nodded. Jacob and Seth Appeared and walked to my side.

"We're with you" Jacob said, I smiled.

"We'll go south and Sam and his pack can take West" I said, Bella nodded and texted Sam. Sam arrived with a nod and immediately howled to signal his other members and they ran off. Emmett and Rosalie hugged me before going North and Carlisle and Esme did the same before bolting off. I turned to Jacob and Seth. Leah came down the stairs and looked at me.

"I want to help" she said.

"Leah…" Jacob said, but she cut him off.

"Alice is my friend and I want to help" she said, firmly. I smiled and nodded at her.

"It's fine with me" I said, Jacob sighed and nodded, while Seth Grinned. I smiled and led them to the right direction. The Wolves Phased and we darted off. They followed me, completely trusting me, where I was taking them. I didn't care how long or how far I had to run for, it would be worth it.

As we ran, I was concentrating so hard, I didn't realise Bella has joined us and was running with us too. I didn't notice nor care where I was placing my feet on the ground, but I skidded to a stop when Bella let up a shout so loud, that our family and the wolves came running.

"Bella? What is it?" Esme asked. With shaking hands, Bella pointed down to the ground.

There, Nestled in the mud, was Edward's Cullen Wristband and Alice's Cullen Choker, with trembling fingers, I picked them up and gave Edward's to Bella. I gulped and raised my eyes to the forest in front of us, The Rain running down my scarred face and the wind battering my hair.

It was then we Realised Edward and Alice were gone and we didn't know when or if they were coming back.

But one thing was certain, I thought to myself as I wrapped Alice's Necklace around my right Wrist as a sign of Hope and Determination,

I was going to do _everything_ to bring them back home, where they belonged.

* * *

(A/N) I've decided to keep this as one story but don't worry, there are plenty more chapters to come! Thank you for reading, please Review!


	31. Keep Believing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, But Shelby, Lucy and Sophia belong to me!

Alice's POV.

* * *

Aro stood in front of us, his stance royal, One of Strength, as he was in his 'kingdom' as Carlisle would put it. Edward hissed and cussed at him, but Aro merely laughed at his efforts.

"Temper, Temper, Young Edward" Aro chuckled, amused. I hissed at him, hating his tone in which he spoke to my Brother. He glared down at me before smiling at us both, in excitement as he clapped his paper hands.

"Why do you have us here?" I demanded of him. He grinned down at me and clapped his hand, almost excitedly.

"I'm glad you asked! Welcome to your new home!" he said, his red eyes flashing in Joy. I glared and looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"Our new home? We will never agree to this!" He hissed, glaring at Aro. I nodded, completely agreeing with Edward. We couldn't believe that the Volturi are going to keep us here, against our will!

"Too bad! You're stuck here" Aro smiled, I rolled my eyes as he walked out, grandly. I hissed and tried to free myself to sprint after him and rip off his head! Edward caught my eye and shook his head.

"Don't do that, Alice. We'll find another way out" He soothed; I growled and kept pulling at my restraints. I sighed and leaned my head against the brick wall, Knowing that I couldn't give up, I had to keep Believing that we would get out of here, someway, somehow.

"Jasper and Bella…" I whispered. Edward nodded painfully, and sighed.

"We promised them…" He voiced, choking up, I closed my eyes at these words and sighed.

"I know we did… stupid of us, right?" I laughed, bitterly. His eyes flashed to me and away just as quick.

"This isn't our fault, Alice! This time, this was on their terms, not ours, so they'll get over it!" he stormed at me.

"Oh yeah? You didn't see how bad Bella got the last time! Or Jasper for that matter!" I screamed at him, my body shaking. As I spoke, my memories decided to make themselves known again.

"_Come on Mary-Alice. Let's go" her father called, grabbing several bags in his hands and sighing, impatiently._

"_Dear, Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her Step-Mother asked, the man turned and kissed her forehead._

"_Darling, you didn't see how bad she got… trust me, it's time" he said, his face grim before he whisked his young daughter away. They arrived at a hospital and a young man with a Kind face smiled down at the girl._

"_Come on, Dear. Time to go" he smiled. The Father nodded and without a hug or a kiss goodbye, he allowed his child to be taken away from him for good. He turned and walked away, ignoring the shouts and screams of his former daughter._

I blinked and came back to the present, Edward's eyes watching me, his eyes terrified. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't.

"We can't fight about this; we need to stick together, if we have any chance of getting out of here together" I said, my voice strained, trying to keep the cheeriness in my voice, but failing miserably.

"Alice… we're going to get out of here, I promise you." He said, I nodded stiffly, not meeting his eyes. "Hey… Are you okay? I mean, that vision-"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Edward" I said, my eyes pleading with his to not push the matter. "Let's just focus on getting out of here"

I heard Edward growl and I turned to see 3 other Vampires in the cells. The smiled at us, seeming happy we noticed them. A plan started to formulate in my mind and I smiled.

"I'm Alice and This is Edward" I said, introducing us.

"Hi, I'm Shelby, and this is Sophia, and Lucy, it's nice to meet you, considering the circumstances." the blonde girl said, gesturing to the Brunette and red headed girl. They smiled and Edward grinned, reading the plan in my mind.

"We have an Idea" Edward said, and they flashed us a grin and we started to talk about why we were here and if we had supernatural gifts, all of us feeling thankful that the cells were not in hearing range of Aro.

A while Later, Aro, Jane, Alec and Chelsea appeared in front of us, smiles on their faces.

"We will now give you cloaks and escort you to your chambers" Jane said, smiling at us. I fought to roll my eyes and Caius appeared with robes in his hand and handed them to Aro.

"Alice and Edward, because of your gifts, you get the true blacks of Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec and I. Welcome" he said, as if he was granting us an immense favour. We rolled our eyes and accepted them, letting Jane and Alec lay them on our shoulders and raise the hood over our heads. I gulped as they did this. Aro clapped as the Twins smiled at him.

"They suit you, dear ones" he said, his voice high with possibilities. I looked away from them, feeling the need to scream at them accepting us into their 'family'. The Cullens are our family; they will never take their place with us. Aro smiled and sighed with relief.

"Finally, our Coven is complete!" Aro said, grabbing a chain and kissing it and the other Volturi members did the same. I felt sick, seeing how in sync the members really were, family or not.

"Let us show you to your chambers" Jane said, beaming down at her new 'family' members, as Aro gave Shelby, Sophia and Lucy their cloaks and placed them on their shoulders, raising their hoods. Edward Immediately walked to my side and grabbed my wrist, as we walked behind them, other members of the Guard greeting us as we walked. Aro led us to a separate part of their lair and brought us to 5 rooms, with our names on them. We entered and they locked the doors behind them. I sighed and leaned my head against the door. I Knew that Sophia, Lucy and Shelby must be talented too, because Aro wouldn't had kept them unless they weren't.

I just needed to figure out a way to combine our gifts and get out of here and go home. My head shot to the door as something slid under it. I kneeled down and picked it up.

It was a chain with the Volturi Crest on it.

I gasped and covered my mouth, while sliding my back down the door, realising what this meant, the pain I was feeling wouldn't go away, It felt like I had been ripped apart. It hurts like hell, being away from Jasper and our Family.

I buried my head against my knees and began to sob, feeling my still heart break into a million pieces.


	32. People You Can Count On

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, But the Blackfield Coven - Brianna, Kylie and Mackenzie Belong to me!

Jasper's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

I paced back and forward as we waited for news. Carlisle suddenly realised what might have happened.

"I smelt the Volturi's scent" Carlisle said, my eyes shot up and turned hard as I realised that They'd been kidnapped and we knew the Volturi would do whatever they could to keep them there as part of the guard. We sat down at the Dining room table, feeling discouraged. Carlisle sighed and sat down with Esme at his side, Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the right and Bella and I on the left, our eyes flashing to the empty seats of our Mates.

"We're going to need Help, we can't take on the Volturi alone" he said, we all nodded, knowing he was right.

"We don't need to. We can call some of the other Covens, and Friends of ours" Rosalie piped up, I nodded in agreement. We needed help, badly.

"I can call Peter and Charlotte, I know they'll help us, they are very fond of Alice, and Alice and I have some friends we met while searching for you" I explained. Carlisle looked surprised but he nodded eagerly.

"I can contact the Tanya's family and Siobhan's Coven and I'm sure the Wolves would help us." Carlisle cut in, I nodded, and Esme gave her cell phone to him, and Carlisle immediately started dialling. I pulled mine out and dialled a familiar number, while Carlisle was talking to Tanya and Rosalie was talking to Siobhan. Bella had talked to Jacob and Sam and they had agreed to help, all of them now friendly of Alice and Edward.

"_Hello?" the voice answered me._

"Peter! It's Jasper, we need your help" I said, greeting him before explaining to him the situation. I sighed with Relief when he and Charlotte agreed to Travel to Forks at once. Carlisle nodded at me, letting me know Tanya's family had agreed Immediately to help, while Rosalie reported that the Irish Coven were more than happy to help us. I turned away to walk outside while dialling a number, Alice and I haven't used in a while.

_"Hello?"_ _The girl answered_.

"Hey, It's Jasper, I need your help" I said. After a hurried conversation, she agreed because of her closeness to Alice and me. I walked in and turned to my family.

"The Wolves are helping us, Jasper" Bella said, smiling at her, Hope in her eyes. I smiled.

"Tanya's family and Siobhan's coven agreed to help us" Rosalie said, rather timidly to me. I smiled, gratefully.

"Peter and Charlotte agreed to help and Alice and I's friends agreed to help us too, they'll be here tomorrow or maybe tonight." I said. They all nodded, smiles on their faces.

"Jasper, I'm sure that Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina would be open to helping us, if needed… I'm sure I could go and see them to find out?" Esme asked, I nodded and I knew that Carlisle would leave with her.

"We'll leave in the morning" Carlisle said, smiling.

"Jasper? Where are your friends from?" Emmett suddenly asked me.

"New York, Emmett" I answered. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Rosalie.

"I'm not having them here" she seethed. Anything to do with New York, well Rosalie hates it when we speak about it.

"Rosalie. This isn't about you, this is about Alice and Edward and we are grateful to anyone to help us to get them back, no matter where they come from" Esme stepped in, quietly. Rosalie's eyes held a small amount of pain before she nodded at Esme. After a while, we smelt 3 vampires coming towards our house. Emmett and Rosalie immediately crouched in defence but I waved them off.

"It's alright… they're with me" I said, walking towards the 3 vampires smiling at me.

"Kylie, Mackenzie, Brianna! Good to see you guys!" I said, hugging them all. They grinned and hugged me back. Their eyes locking onto my family defensive poses.

"It's good to see you, Jasper. We've missed you" Kylie said, grinning at me. I smiled and Brianna moved closer.

"I'm sorry this has happened. But we're here to do whatever you need us to do, Alice is like a sister to us, and you a brother, so we'll do whatever's needed" she said, I smiled gratefully at her. I took a deep breath and turned to my family.

"Everyone, this is Kylie, Mackenzie and Brianna Blackfield of New York" I explained. "Alice and I met them when we were searching for you and Alice decided to stop In New York for new clothes"

My family chuckled at Alice's behaviour. Kylie stepped forward and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Head of our Family, and we are sisters" she said, with a proud smile, glancing back at her sisters. "We want to help. Alice and Jasper are family to us and it's important to us. We want to help her and we'll do everything we can" I smiled as Brianna and Mackenzie walked towards her and they linked hands. Carlisle walked towards them and nodded.

"We would be honoured if you would help us" Carlisle said, making the three girls grin. Rosalie looked at them, pain in her voice at their accents, I understood though; it was hard for Rosalie to be around parts or people from New York because of her past. Esme hurried forward and hugged each of the girls and ushered them into our home, we all chuckled and followed. We settled down to talk in the living room, since there was more room there for this many vampires.

"So, how can we help you?" Kylie asked, sitting on the couch opposite me, with her sisters.

"Basically, we've decided to just go to Volterra and somehow get Alice and Edward, but we need more vampires to help us" Carlisle explained to them.

"Do you have more vampires helping, apart from ourselves?" Mackenzie asked.

"Just so we can get to know them and work with them" Brianna cut in. I smiled at them, reassuring them.

"Yes, We have Tanya's family, the Denali Coven helping us, as well as The Irish Coven, Who are old friends of Carlisle's, Peter and Charlotte are old friends of Alice and I, and Carlisle is going to see if the Amazon Coven, close friends of us would be open to helping us also" I explained. They nodded and smiled.

"The more people, the better" Kylie said, smiling around at us. I smiled around at my family and my friends that are so eager to find my Wife and my Brother, and knowing that we had more covens willing to help us, and Nomads coming to us to support. It felt good, Having people you can count on.

I couldn't see how we would fail.


	33. Not Going To Let That Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, But Shelby, Lucy, Sophia and their powers belong to me.**

**Alice's POV, Flashbacks in Italics.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in my chamber, just staring at the chain until They Allowed Edward to come in. He looked at me, sitting on the floor, hugging my knees and he sprinted swiftly to my side. He touched my arm, with everything I have to deal with now, why did the Volturi _have_ to come at that moment?!

"Alice…" he began.

"I want to go home" I said, whirling up from the floor. He looked at me as I began to tremble. "I don't want to be here. You know they won't let us leave willingly. They finally got what they've always wanted, me and you in the guard! What if we never see them again?"

He stood up and grabbed my shoulders to restrain me.

"We have a plan, Alice" he said, fixing his eyes on mine. I scoffed and knocked his hands from my shoulders.

"What if it doesn't work? What if we're stuck here forever?" I asked him, trying to block my mind from him, so he couldn't see the latest memory I'd received:

"_Come on, Mary-Alice, Time to eat" The nurse said, giving the girl a warm smile,_

"_No thank you. When is my Father coming to collect me?" she asked, pushing the food away._

"_Erm, Very soon, Dear" The nurse said. "Now are you sure you aren't hungry?"_

"_No thank you… I wish to sleep" she said, lying down. The nurse nodded and left. The girl turned her face to the wall and sighed._

"_When are they going to stop lying to me?" she whispered, a few tears falling before she fell asleep._

I blinked and stared at Edward, anger in my eyes.

"We won't be, Alice. We're going to get out, our plan can't fail. We have a Mind-reader vampire, a Psychic vampire; Shelby can turn us all invisible, Lucy can use her mind control on them and Sophia can use her telekinesis. We're going to get out of here, I promise" he said, watching me.

"What if It doesn't work, Edward? Then what?" I demanded of him.

"It will work, Alice, Trust me." He said, his eyes pleading him. I turned away from him, feeling my resolve weakening.

"Are you giving up? You're giving up, aren't you, Alice!" he whispered in amazement. I moved my head to stare at him.

"No I'm not giving up; I'm hanging on, Edward and I don't think I can hold on anymore! We both know I'm not strong enough!" I screamed. He looked at me, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Yes you are! You are strong enough, just think of Jasper, he'll get you through this!" he said, his eyes flashing as he spoke. I turned away and took a deep breath. I couldn't think of Jasper, my chest was aching from the pain he must be feeling right now. Edward saw it in my mind and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"They'll forgive us, Alice" he whispered, I chuckled and shook my head.

"They shouldn't have to. They shouldn't have to go through this!" I said, dully before sprinting out of the room and making my way to the turret of the column in which our rooms were. I looked around Volterra, it didn't matter how beautiful the city was, it would never compare to Forks. I saw Heidi bringing in Innocent humans for the Volturi's feeding time. Would they try and force us to participate too? The thought made me feel sick.

I noticed Edward had walked up behind me and stood next to me, his hands gripping the stone of the Balcony, making it crumble.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his eyes following the smiling humans as Heidi led them to the Volturi's chambers.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you over that" I said, turning to look at him, he shook his head and looked at me.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to stick together and believe in our powers" he said, I nodded, laughing as he held out his fist; I bumped it with my own and smiled.

"Let's go and work out our plan" I suggested, he nodded and we walked back towards our chambers. I knocked on Shelby's room and she opened the door, Thank god, Aro allowed them to be unlocked. We walked in and saw Sophia and Lucy siting there, they smiled up at us and we all sat down.

"We need a plan" Edward said. They nodded and we began to think of ways to combine our powers and make us stronger.

"Shelby, how do you transfer your invisibility?" Edward asked her, curious. Shelby smiled,

"I gather it up in my hands and blow it onto the person" she explained. I smiled, impressed.

"I can use my telekinesis to summon the things around me. I use my fingers and they fly to me or to at the person I desire." Said Sophia, demonstrating with a book, I grinned at her

"That's awesome!" I said, making her giggle.

"What about you, Lucy? How does mind-control work?" Edward asked.

"It's rather like Jane's power. I just stare at someone and it works" she said, quietly, rather embarrassed.

"Hey, that's a really cool power. All I can do is see the future" I chuckled. Shelby grinned at me.

"I would love that power, Alice!" she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't. It's caused a whole lot of bother for me" I explained. They nodded in sympathy. I smiled at them, maybe when all this is over, I could tell them what I meant, but it can't happen now.

"Alice's power makes her the Most Desired vampire ever by the Volturi. I am wanted too, but not so much. I read minds, like Aro but I can read from a distance" Edward explained.

There was a knock at the door and Jane entered.

"Hello, Everyone. Master Aro requests your presence in the main room" she said, formally. We nodded and Edward stood up.

"Thank you, Jane. We will be along in a moment" Edward said, just as formally. She nodded and left the room. I rolled my eyes, making Shelby snicker.

"Does everyone have to be so polite here?" I grumbled. Edward nodded and laughed.

"It the Volturi Way, Alice" he explained.

"I don't care!" I said cheerfully, standing up. Edward chuckled and we all followed Jane down to the main room. Aro was seated at the head of the table, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius and Chelsea gathered around the empty seats, leaving 5 for us.

"Do sit down, my friends" Aro said, we sat together, united in getting out of here.

"The first order of business" Caius said, smiling around at us.

"Destroy The Cullens" Aro finished His eyes flashing, before he moved on to other business. Edward and I stared at each other, while Aro's words rang in my ears.

'_Destroy The Cullens.'_

'_Destroy The Cullens'_

'_Destroy The Cullens.' _

I leapt up from the table with a snarl and ran off, Edward at my side.

There was no way we're going to let that happen,

They'd have to go through us first.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm not getting many reviews for my latest chapters, which is making my confidence and Belief in this story go down, and making me wonder If i should stop this story... _Please_ Review!**


	34. Believe In Her Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the Blackfield Coven, Mackenzie, Kylie and Brianna belong to me and their powers do too!

Jasper's POV.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had left to seek out Karachi and the Amazon Coven for more help. The Denali family had arrived the next day, along with Siobhan's coven, very eager to help us. We all sat down and explained the situation and our idea, but Eleazar and Kate seemed worried.

"We simply can't fight the Volturi in Volterra!" Kate Exclaimed. "We can fight them in the open of course, but Volterra, we can't consider that!"

"Kate is right, my friends. The Volturi know Volterra like the back of their hands and will use it to their advantages." Eleazar said, his hand holding Carmen's.

"But we can. We have our strength and our gifts, After all, we may have no choice in the Matter." Kylie piped up before turning to the Denalis. "My power is being able to take a vampire's power for myself and use it against them."

"Could you take any vampires power? Like Jane's for instance?" Carmen asked her, Kylie nodded.

"Yes. I could easily take her power and use it against her" Kylie explained.

Emmett looked amazed and smiled at Kylie. Rosalie turned to Brianna,

"Do you have a gift, Brianna?" she asked, Brianna nodded eagerly.

"I have the Ability to manipulate A Vampires choices" she said. Kate and Eleazar exchanged glances and grinned.

"We're in" Eleazar said, speaking for their entire family. Maggie looked towards Liam and Siobhan with questioning eyes. The leader of the Irish Coven looked worried; Liam's eyes were hard and protective over Siobhan and Maggie. Maggie turned to Liam and Siobhan.

"Alice is our friend, So is Edward. They've always been loyal to us" she said, in her soft Irish Brogue. Liam nodded but his eyes glanced to his mate.

"I Agree with Maggie, Liam. Alice is our friend and she's been nothing but sweet and Edward has been nothing but a Gentleman. They deserve our help" Siobhan said, her accent standing out more, when she was speaking passionately about something. Liam took a look into Siobhan's eyes and smiled.

"We will help. We can't let friends die or stay with people such as them!" He said, making us all grin at him. I was happy that we were all united in protecting Alice and Edward. Without her here, I just felt numb, empty and alone.

I needed to be alone for a while.

I walked out of my home and raced to the Waterfall that Alice and I visited together. I sat down and looked at Alice's choker wrapped around my wrist and I raised it to my lips. I worried about how she was being treated there; I didn't trust the Volturi, not one bit!

They didn't care about Alice; they just wanted her for her power. We all knew that Alice and Edward weren't the only vampires Aro desired, there were so many more from around the world, Covens we were friends with. Bella, Benjamin, Kate, Renesmee, Zafrina… They even desired the wolves! Unable to think of this any longer, I walked home to be in the comfort of my family. I walked into the Living room, just as Carlisle and Esme bolted in to us, smiles on their faces as they looked around us. Then ran in, Zafrina, Senna and Karachi, grins on steel on their faces. I smiled and hugged them all gratefully, laughing when Renesmee ran to Zafrina's arms.

Senna walked over to me and gave me a shy smile.

"We will get them home, Jasper. We will do everything we can" she said, her eyes wide in earnest. I smiled and squeezed her hand tightly, feeling so grateful to her for her help. We all sat down and sighed. Zafrina spoke up.

"It's no secret that they'll be coming back for Bella, Kate, Nessie and I!" she said, standing up, her eyes flashing, Of course, we all knew the Volturi would stop at nothing until they had the entire collection of Vampires they wanted. " We need to fight. Alice and Edward are family, and they do not belong with people that will only use them for their talent! They deserve to be with people that love them and care for them since The Volturi doesn't care at all!" she ranted.

We all nodded with her passionate speech, Emmett whooping after each sentence she spoke. Bella walked away from the others, her shoulders trembling. I stood up to walk to her, When Tanya walked to her. That surprised me. We all knew Tanya had a thing for Edward, but we all felt proud of her, going over to Bella like that and comforting her. It felt strange, But Rosalie had been my biggest comfort so far, Alice had mentioned that Rose and I had a bond, like hers and Edward's. Esme had been an incredible tower of support to Bella and me.

You know, if this had happened a while back, nothing would stop me from leaving this Coven, if Alice never came back. But now, it's different, I've bonded with this family, they have become my family and I'd have a hard time leaving now.

I stepped out of the room and walked up to Alice and I's bedroom and sighed. I'd refused to enter this room since she'd been kidnapped, it didn't seem right somehow. Rosalie walked behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soft. We'd come to a understanding on the whole Situation and I'd forgiven her, not as easily as my Wife did, but still.

"No… I can't even come in here without feeling that Ache in my chest" I said, my eyes moving to each of Alice's possessions. Rosalie nodded in kind and sighed.

"Jasper… We're going to get her back, both of them, you just need to believe in us" she whispered. I looked at her and nodded. She squeezed my shoulder before looking at the room again.

"Alice will be thinking of you, you know, she loves you, Jasper, believe in that, Believe in her love! Her love, for you, will never change" she whispered before floating away. I looked at her, before realising she was right.

I just hope she's okay, that despite the circumstances, they're treating her well. Emmett came up to me and clapped my shoulder.

"Do you think Alice and Edward are okay?" I asked him, my voice heavy with emotion. Emmett nodded at me.

"Yeah, I think Edward would be searching their lair for Music and laughing at the Terrible Music that the Volturi listen to, he'd also be throwing a fit because there'd be no Piano, and I think Alice would be trying to convince the Volturi to become Vegetarians and lecturing them on their terrible Fashion sense" he joked, I couldn't help but laugh, it sounded so believable. "Seriously though, Jazz, I'm sure they're fine. They're strong" and with that, he grinned and walked away to join the others downstairs. I saw Bella standing on the Balcony, her eyes trained on Edward's Cullen Wristband. Our eyes met in Fierce Determination, Both of us thinking the same thing:

We would fight to our last breath to get our Soul-mates back where they belong.


	35. Fearless

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own Shelby, Lucy and Sophia and their Powers!

Alice's POV

* * *

Shelby, Lucy and Sophia came running after us after our performance in the meeting, concern etched on their faces.

"Alice, Edward? What's going on?" Shelby said, watching us, concerned.

"The Cullens are our Family, and Aro wants us to destroy them" Edward Spat with Rage. They gasped and looked over at us amazed. Shelby turned to the others and they nodded at once.

"Okay, we're in" Shelby said, speaking for them all. Edward and I looked at them in shock.

"No, That isn't fair to you, they aren't your family" Edward said, softly.

"It is fair. We'd like to believe that we are your friends, and we want to help you" Sophia said, smiling at us, a driving force behind her eyes.

"Who are the Cullens?" Lucy asked us. I smiled and gestured to them to sit down. Talking about how family would take a while.

"They are a Family of 8 vampires and a Vampire Hybrid. Carlisle is the Patriarch of our Family; While Esme is our Mother Figure. None of us are related, we are all adopted, Apart from one. My Daughter. There is also Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper and Renesmee in our family." Edward Began. I smiled and took over from him.

"Emmett is mine and Edward's Brother, and Rosalie, Who is Emmett's Wife, Is Mine and Edward's Sister. Bella is my sister and Edward's Wife, and Renesmee is Their Half Human- Half Vampire Daughter. Jasper is Edward's Brother and my Husband" I finished, a smile on my face. Shelby took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Your family sounds Lovely. We're going to help you" she said firmly. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but kindness. I looked to Edward and he reluctantly nodded.

"We need all the help we can get. Shelby, Sophia and Lucy, I promise you that we will get you both out of here" Edward said, his eyes conveying steel. They gave us a grin and nodded. We began to work out how we would save our Family when Aro interrupted us.

"Are you alright, my friends?" he inquired; I shook my head and chuckled darkly. Edward cussed at Aro, all five of us taking a defensive stance.

"We don't want your pleasantries, Aro. We made ourselves quite clear on our last meeting with you. Leave. Our. Family. Alone!" I hissed at him.

"We had an agreement. Aro, our family has done nothing to do to deserve this punishment you are giving them" Edward said, his voice of steel.

"Oh my dears, I just want to gather your family members with powers and bring them here to you" Aro said, his voice soft, trying to convince us. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Cut the Crap, Aro! We are not just going to stand here and look pretty while you go and kill our family!" I cried. Aro laughed at me scornfully.

"We are going to kill your family, Dear Alice. End of Subject" Aro said, his red eyes burning fire into mine.

"But Aro-"Edward tried again, neither of us willing to let the subject drop.

"Enough!" Aro yelled before sweeping out of the room with Renata at his side. I hissed and grabbed the Volturi Chain that we'd been forced to wear, I flung it at the wall, smiling as it broke into millions of pieces. I pulled off the Cloak too, not caring for it. Edward nodded and followed my example.

"How dare He! Acting like the Cullens aren't important… Carlisle is his friend but he's going to kill him!" I raged. Edward nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We won't let them Alice. We will fight." He stammered. I suddenly realised something.

"Edward, they are going for Bella and Nessie!" I exclaimed horrified. He nodded, his lips moulding into a thin line. He threw a vase against the wall in anger. I didn't stop him and neither did the others; we just let him get his anger out at Aro's plan.

He suddenly sank down on his knees and placed his head in hands. I followed him and placed my arm around his heaving shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, We'll go with them but we'll change sides when he declares death" I whispered to him. He nodded in agreement at my plan. Sophia Knelt down as well and took Edward's hand.

"We will switch also… we have your backs" she smiled at us, when Edward suddenly grinned. He stood up and sighed.

"Okay, This is what we'll do" he said. We all nodded and listened to him.

"We'll go with them, and we'll pretend to support the Volturi. When he declares a fight, we'll move in between them and tell him we lied and that we'll never support him and then we'll fight for our family, using our powers of course" he explained. I smiled at his plan and searched the future.

"I see no complications with that" I said, confidently. We nodded and Shelby began to speak until Jane appeared.

"I demand to know, what made you act that way at the meeting" she said, treating us as servants, somehow beneath her. Her Haughty tone immediately got my back up and I stood up to face her.

"You want to know what's wrong. What's wrong is that This Coven is hell-bent on destroying our Family! Aro even wants to destroy _Carlisle_ to get Bella and Nessie on his side! Don't you think that's wrong, Jane? Or have you no conscience?" I asked her. She stiffened for a minute and her red eyes became soft before glinting dangerously.

"You're going to regret speaking to me in that way, little Alice" she whispered, before ghosting away. I chuckled to myself and turned to the others, who were trying to hide their laughter.

"Wow, Alice" Shelby exclaimed, "You're really tough" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I just stand up for what I believe in, Shelby. And what I believe in is getting the hell out of here and protecting our family" I said,

"So you might say that you are fearless?" Sophia asked. I chuckled and smiled.

"If that's what you think, then sure" I replied, rolling my eyes. Edward looked at me, conveying a message with his eyes.

"Let's go and prepare for this fight, we don't have much time." he suggested. So we walked from our chambers, knowing that we needed to be fearless for this.

We needed to be fearless to win this fight. _I _needed to be fearless, even though this fight scared me to death.

I needed to believe in myself and my power, otherwise, it will all fall apart and we'll lose… not only our freedom, but the ones we love, the ones worth protecting, no matter what.

It's time to be Fearless.

"_To me, Fearless is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death." – Taylor Swift._

* * *

**(A/N) Hey Everyone, The Title of this Chapter and the ending Quote belongs to the Amazing Taylor Swift! Thanks for reading, Please review!**


	36. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- the letters are in Italic, I do Own Brianna, Kylie and Mackenzie and their powers!

Jasper's POV.

* * *

Esme ran around the house, packing all of our things that we'd need, we were to leave in the next two days. It was on this day, that I'd found strength to enter Alice and I's room. I opened the doors to Alice's Closet and stepped inside. I was immediately hit by Alice's sweet scent. I breathed it in and moved to grab my suitcase. I knew that going to Volterra and walking into the Devil's lair is something that should never happen to any Vampire, but I knew it was the only way to save My Wife and my Brother.

I didn't know why we needed to pack but Esme has insisted, and I've found it's better to do as she asks instead of arguing with her. As I reached up to the shelf for a jumper, my fingers encountered a box.

Curious, I pulled it down from the shelf and looked into it.

It was piles and piles of letters, all addressed to me.

Why were the here? Had Alice been keeping them from me? Who were they from?

I reached in to take a letter and I opened it. I sat down and began to read it, my curiosity rising with every minute.

"_Dear Jasper Whitlock,_

_You may not know me, but I feel like I know you. My name is Alice, and I am a vampire, just like you. The reason I know so much about you is that I can see the Future and you were my first Vision when I woke up as a vampire. That Vision showed me that we were destined to be together and I believe that. I know that it will come as a shock, as I am a complete stranger to you, but as I've said, I feel as if I know you._

_I suppose I should tell you about myself. My Name is Alice, but I cannot remember where I come from, or what my previous life was like. I don't know why I can't, but there you go._

_I hope to see you soon, _

_Best wishes and much love,_

_Alice" _

I folded the letter up and sighed. I couldn't believe that Alice had written all of those letters just for me. I pulled out another one and began to read.

"_Dear Jasper,_

_Today I saw you get your very first scar from fighting with Maria. I'm so sorry that you're suffering at the hands of these Newborns, who are very much like myself, but I have a little more control for my age._

_I didn't realise that you were suffering so badly until I saw it for myself. I'm sorry that you have to go through something like that; I'd change it for you if I could. But I don't know how or what I could to do change it._

_I also know that you aren't ready for me yet, but I completely understand this, I understand what it's like to be alone and afraid. Trust me._

_I'll be waiting,_

_Yours always,_

_Alice"_

The letter read. I gasped in shock, this letters were amazing, I felt, that in a way, that I understand my Alice more. I couldn't help it, I wanted to read more so I pulled out a third letter and opened it.

"_Dear Jasper._

_I didn't realise that you and Maria were…. An item. It's okay, you know, maybe we aren't meant to be together, but I'll never stop waiting for you. I saw you fight today, and I don't know whether I'm allowed to say this, but you are an incredibly talented fighter, and I guess that comes in useful._

_I'm glad you've made friends with a newborn, Peter, it's good that you have a friend to talk to while in Maria's army. He's in love with another Newborn named Charlotte, so be nice and give them a chance. I know it's hard for you, to take Orders from Maria, but I also know that it's what you are used to, considering you've been in the Confederate Army as a Major, and I know you were good at it. I guess I just want you to know that you aren't alone, that I'm here for you, watching you… even though you don't know that yet._

_I hope that when we finally meet, that you'll like the girl who wrote these letters and that I won't disappoint you._

_Yours Always,_

_Alice."_

"Jasper?" I heard my name being called. Esme walked into my room, her eyebrows knitted together in worry. She walked in and smiled at me, before sitting down.

"Alice… She wrote all these letters to me, but she never gave them to me, Esme" I whispered, confused and curious. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe she was worried, Jasper" she offered to me. I looked at her, confused.

"What could Alice possibly be worried about, Esme?" I asked her,

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't like the real Alice, that maybe you were in love with the Girl in the letters" she said, softly. I looked at her in amazement.

"Esme, Alice _is_ the girl in these Letters. I can't love one more than the other, because they are the same person!" I exclaimed, surprised. Esme's eyes twinkled and she smiled.

"I've never seen someone so protective over someone, then you are with Alice" she said, fondly.

"She completely changed me, Esme. She made me believe in Life and Love with her. If she'd hadn't waited all those years for me, then I would either still be wandering alone or I'd be dead by now" I said, staring down at my wedding band. Esme smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Jasper, that's so sweet. But you know, you also saved Alice. She was alone too, with no-one. She didn't know who she was, all she knew was her name and that she was to find you" Esme told me.

"I Love her, Esme, and by some miracle, she loves me back and I'm going to fight to my last breath to save her from the Volturi, who don't care about her, they just want her power" I said, a smile growing on my face when I talk about my wife. Esme's smile mirrored my own as she listened to my words.

"We'll save them, Jasper. I promise" Esme said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and gathered my things, secretly putting the letters in my bag and walking out. We all boarded the plan to Italy and sighed. As the plane took off, I reached for the fourth letter and opened it to read it, reading those letters made me feel as if Alice was still here with me. I smiled as we flew into the air, towards the Volturi's Lair. Brianna, Kylie, Mackenzie and I looked at one other, our powers rearing to get to work. Tanya's Family sat with us, their eyes glinting, ready to take on the Volturi and risk it all. Carlisle looked sick to his stomach at the prospect of Fighting, Emmett looked Escatic, Rosalie, Esme and Bella looked scared, but Ready. I knew Bella was thanking her lucky stars that she made Renesmee stay home. As the Plane touched down In Italy, we nodded to each-other and narrowed our eyes, Ready for what we were about to Face.

We were one step closer to getting our family back, Safe and Sound.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me what you thought!**


	37. My Knight In Shining Armour

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Not even a little bit. But I do own Shelby, Lucy, Sophia and their powers, so Hey, at least I own something.

Alice's POV

* * *

Aro was preparing us for Battle against our family. Edward and I had carried out our part of the plan, pretending to side with the Volturi. We were prepared to immediately defend our family when it was time. Edward had been distant and I maintained my distance from him.

It was a dark day for us.

Aro gave us all new cloaks and new chains after I lied and said I'd lost it. Aro was so happy, he believed he'd be getting his 'prizes' after all.

That's what he thinks.

We'd worked out how to get our powers to work in time with each-others, and use them at once. Edward felt confident; Shelby, Sophia and Lucy felt ready,

And me? I just felt scared.

I was so scared, I knew Aro had something up his sleeve for when we face our family, but I couldn't find out what it was, no matter how much I tried. I had a feeling that it had coming to do with me, as Aro kept sneaking sly glances at me. Edward had noticed them too, and he'd sent glares back at Aro.

I was sitting on the balcony, staring into space, when I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"How are you so calm right now?" I asked him, as he sat down next to me. He shrugged and followed my gaze to the Forest.

"Years of Practice, I suppose" he answered me.

"I don't want to do this… someone's going to get hurt, physically or otherwise" I whispered. Edward nodded, understandingly. "They're going to fight; they'll fight to save us. I don't want anyone to die"

"Alice, we have our powers, and with Shelby, Sophia and Lucy's powers, we can't fail. The Volturi won't know what hit them" Edward said, his voice Confident. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"They're taking Chelsea…" I murmured to him. But, Edward seemed unfazed by that Idea.

"That's okay, Alice" he said. I glared at him and stood up.

"She can break our bonds and tie us to the Volturi. How is that okay?" I asked him, Edward shook his head and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Carlisle told me a while ago, that Chelsea cannot break Romantic bonds, and she cannot break our bonds with the Cullens because we think of each other as family" he explained. "They can't touch our bonds, Alice. It's not possible"

I looked at him, amazed and I mentally thanked our father for telling him this. I felt a little more confident for this, knowing that the Volturi couldn't really do any damage to our family bonds.

"The Volturi are bring all of their of their guard" Shelby informed us, as she walked in with Lucy and Sophia. I nodded,

"Which ones?" I asked her.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Chelsea, Myself, Sophia, Lucy, Edward and you of course, and unknown others" she replied. Edward nodded, and looked at me.

"Alice?" he asked me.

"So, Including Aro, Caius and Marcus, that's 14 of them, that we know of, … there is only 6 of our family, excluding us" I said, horrified. Edward stiffened and became a statue. Shelby took my arm and squeezed it.

"Calm down. When we side with your family, there will be 11 of us, and since the leaders won't actually fight. It will be 11 against 11" she said in an even tone.

"No it won't. It will be 5 against 7" I whispered. Edward looked confused, making me roll my eyes.

"Alice? What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Chelsea, against Jasper, Bella, Edward, Shelby, Sophia, Lucy and I!" I said, "They always use the gifted Vampires against each other"

Edward nodded and sighed deeply, before unfreezing and walking over to me.

"What if they hurt Esme? Or Bella? Or Carlisle? Or Rosalie? Or Emmett? Or… Jasper?" my voice broke on the last name. Edward pulled me into an embrace.

"They'll be fine, Alice. We'll make sure of that. We are capable of winning, and with Jasper on our side with his fighting and Emmett with his strength and Bella, Shelby, Lucy, Sophia, You and I, we are bound to beat them and protect our family." he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and pulled away.

He was right; I needed to be strong for this.

I sighed and pulled on the cloak that Aro was insisting that every member that was accompanying him to the Battle was to wear the cloak as a sign of Unity.

Unity in _this_ Coven? For Power nonetheless.

Edward stared at me, fire in his eyes. I, for one, knew that he would do anything to save our family. I wanted to protect our family, and keep them away from the clutches of Aro and his hunger for power and his need for strength. Jane flittered in with a beaming smile upon her face, her eyes narrowed, she was obviously was excited for the upcoming battle. Edward, who could hear her thoughts a mile away, cussed and growled. I looked at him, but he conveyed with his eyes, that he'd tell me later.

"Are you ready? Master Aro is requesting your presence" Jane said, pulling my hood over my hair, just like the Volturi do. We rolled our eyes and followed her to the main chamber. She walked ahead of us, giving Edward a chance to tell us what had made him so livid, a time before.

"Jane is happy that she's getting another chance to destroy the foundations of their biggest threat" he stormed. I hissed and growled at these words,

"She's not going to get that chance" I said, firmly, I was focused and ready. We kept our heads held high as we walked at human speed to the Chamber, where the guards were waiting for us, all of them wearing their hoods up, proud smirks on their faces.

Aro ran through the protocol, our jobs basically. I just nodded, zoning him out, not caring what my 'job' was. He glanced at me, actual worry and concern on his face.

"Let's go" Aro said. We all lined up, prepared to walk out of Volterra. Edward's hand was in mine, Squeezing it comfortingly, knowing exactly how I felt about what we had to do now. Suddenly the doors burst open and The Denali Coven, The Irish Coven, The Amazon Coven, Peter and Charlotte and Our Family stood there, ready to attack.

And with them stood my knight in shining armour, his teeth bared, his stance ready, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Jasper.


	38. My Angel

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Twilight, But I do own Shelby, Lucy, Sophia, Mackenzie, Brianna and Kylie and their Powers!

Jasper's POV.

* * *

The Wolves had decided to not come with us, in case The Volturi use their sources and launch an attack on Forks, so they stayed to protect the town.

When we got to the Volturi's lair, Emmett flung open the doors and we stood there, ready to attack. My eyes moved around the room and locked on someone.

Alice.

She stood there, her hand in Edward's, and a cloak hood on her head. Her eyes were pitch black and she wore the Volturi Crest, she looked a shell of her former self, and that shocked me to my very core. Edward was the same, but he looked angry and amazed. We moved forward towards the group of guards, Aro stood there, in front with bared teeth. He was aware of why we were here.

"Hello, Dear Friends. Do not move any closer, if you value your precious Family members' lives!" he hissed at us. My eyes moved to Alice and I saw her frozen, and Trembling, Edward looked just scared. I wanted to move towards her and take her in my arms, but I couldn't, I had to fight to be near her. Aro smiled his poisonous smile and clicked his fingers.

"Guards, Attack!" he ordered them. That order made Alice blink and she zoomed into the middle of our two groups, Edward and 3 other girls hot on her heels.

"I don't think so, Aro, We have no Loyalty to you, whatsoever" she said, taking a defensive stance, Edward and the 3 vampires did the same.

"You are going to have to go through us first" The Blonde Vampire said. I immediately felt gratitude to the 3 vampires that were willing to fight for our family. Aro was so livid that he permitted his guard to attack us all, including Alice, Edward and their friends. Alec lunged for me and I simply grabbed him and threw him into the wall, smiling as I heard the smash. The Denali Coven took on Several Guards at once, While The Amazon Coven and The Irish Coven worked together to destroy their biggest fighters, while Peter and Charlotte handled The weaker members. Kylie moved towards Jane and Smirked, I hid a grin when I heard Jane's scream, Kylie obviously had taken Jane's Power and was using it against her. Brianna moved towards Alec and Pointed at him. Alec suddenly stopped fighting and stood there, His face blank, unaware of his surroundings. Mackenzie didn't feel the need to use her power, but she assisted her sisters and Peter and Charlotte in destroying some of the weaker members of the Guard.

I watched as a powerless Jane lunged for Alice and Jane bit into Alice's arm, causing my wife to let out a scream. I moved towards her, but to my surprise, Alice suddenly disappeared. Aro stopped amazed, and stopped his guards.

"Where are Alice, Edward, Shelby, Sophia and Lucy?" he demanded, "Where are they?!" We all froze as Jane, Felix, Chelsea, Aro, Marcus and Caius were thrown into the wall, and we watched in shock as the wall went crashing down onto them. Then out of thin air, Edward, Alice and Shelby, Sophia and Lucy appeared, grins on their faces. I watched as the Brunette girl moved and raised her hand in the direction of the buried Volturi and moved their thrones to crash down on them. Alice turned to me and gave me a wink before nodding towards Sophia, the blonde girl. She nodded and turned to us.

"Close your eyes" she instructed, while the Volturi were standing up. We hurriedly did as she told us and she blew something towards us. We became Invisible. Bella placed her shield on us and we ran and charged at the Volturi and their guards. Lucy, the red-haired girl moved forward and locked her eyes on the Volturi and raised her hands. I watched, Spell-bound as the Volturi suddenly stood up and Lucy smirked. She mouthed something at them, and Aro nodded, like he was being controlled.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today. Alice, Edward, Shelby, Lucy and Sophia are permitted to leave. Goodbye, Friends" Aro said, In a mechanical voice. His guards followed him out of the destroyed main room, while we all stood there In shock. Alice and Edward turned to each other and grinned.

"It worked!" Alice shouted. I watched as Edward, Shelby, Lucy and Sophia laughed and hugged one another. I watched the rest of my family and friends hug each other in delight. Alice turned and moved towards me. I wasted no time in pulling her into my arms and locking myself around her. Her arms moved to my neck as she clung to me. I breathed in her scent, marvelling at the feel of her in my arms again. I let her go as Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Bella surrounded her. I smiled as I watched her hug them all, her face radiating with happiness. She ran and hugged the Denali, Amazon and Irish Covens before hugging Peter and Charlotte. She turned to smile at me, as Brianna, Kylie and Mackenzie threw themselves at her and they collided to the floor with a crash, their laughter shaking the room. She hugged them all, and they chatted for a while before my angel returned to me. I looked over at Edward, and saw him holding Bella in a vice like hold, I didn't blame him.

"Oh, Alice!" Esme said, pulling her in for another hug, while Carlisle kissed her hair.

"It's okay, Mom, Dad. We're fine" she assured her, hugging Carlisle before getting swept up by Emmett.

"I missed you, Little Sister" he whispered into her hair, making her smile and hug him back. She was tackled by Bella and Rosalie before she made her way back to me. She turned to Shelby, Sophia and Lucy and smiled.

"Shelby, Lucy, Sophia… This is our family. Carlisle, these girls are amazing, they saved us and they were willing to fight with us. Can they stay with us for a few days?" Alice asked, Carlisle immediately nodded, moving with Esme to embrace them. Alice moved into my arms again and cuddled against my chest.

"I missed you so much, Angel" I whispered into her hair. She smiled up at me.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry-" she began, but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

"Don't do that" I told her, pressing a finger to her lips when she tried to apologize again. She looked confused but I just shook my head. Esme walked over to us and smiled, before kissing Alice's forehead.

"Shall we go home?" She asked us. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Let's go home" she confirmed. I wrapped my arm around her as we made our way to the airport. I pulled Alice to our seats and I pulled her onto my lap. Our Family, The Denali, Amazon, Irish and Blackfield Covens joined us as well as Peter and Charlotte and Shelby, Lucy and Sophia. When we sat down, Alice buried her head against my chest, her Raven spikes tickling my neck, but I didn't care.

Right now, all I cared about was Alice being here, alive in my arms.


	39. No Use Hiding Your Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 39

* * *

I cuddled up against Jasper's Chest as he held me. His arms locked around my waist, kissing my forehead multiple times. I felt safe here, I felt safe in his arms, and I felt safe knowing I was here with him.

And right now, I just wanted to feel safe more than anything.

I felt terrible for the pain that I'd caused him and I wanted to tell him that, but he wouldn't let me.

"Jasper… I am so sorry, I-"I began, but he cut me off.

"Shhhh…. It's okay, Alice. Shhh, You have nothing to apologize for, Darlin'" he crooned, kissing my forehead, yet again. I shook my head and opened my mouth to protest.

"No you don't" Jasper said, I closed my mouth comically, making Jasper laugh.

"Are you okay, Darlin'? Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked me gently. I shrugged, it was too soon. I snuggled closer to him and sighed. Edward had Bella locked in his arms, his eyes tortured. Our eyes met and we winked at each other, both of us realising we had things to catch up on and things to discuss, not just with our family, but with each other.

"It's kind of hard to put into words" I whispered, returning my focus on Jasper. He nodded, understandingly. He rested his chin against my head and sighed. He suddenly grabbed my right arm and pushed my sleeve up; I knew what he was searching for.

My Bite.

He rubbed his thumb over it gently, soothing it with his fingers. He then raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, kissing the pain away.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered, his eyebrows creasing in pain. I shook my head, and watched his eyes.

"Should it?" I asked him, worried. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It should only sting for a while, it'll be okay" he said, reassuring me. I nodded and sighed.

"I was scared… being there, with them" I told him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He nodded.

"What actually happened, Darlin'?" he asked me, his head tilting back to look at me. I looked at him and then at Edward and then back to Jasper. "It's okay; I know it's hard for you to talk about it"

"They didn't hurt us, they just gave us their crest to wear, and a black cloak. They didn't allow us to hunt since we refused to drink Humans. The only time I got hurt was then, when Jane bit me" I explained. He nodded, never interrupting, just letting me talk. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry I left you… again. I promised you that I wouldn't but I did, and I hate causing you so much pain, Jazz" I said, pleading with him to forgive me.

"Alice, first of all, you don't have to apologize, you've done nothing wrong whatsoever. I'm the one who needs to apologize because I didn't do enough to protect you-"he said, I interrupted him, my eyes blazing.

"Don't. Don't you dare. Jasper, you couldn't have protected me from this, they kidnapped us, and they would have even if you had fought them to stop it from happening" I said, my eyes locking onto his, willing for him to understand. He just cradled me to his chest once more and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for the entire ride, hugging and kissing and talking.

When the plane landed, my excitement made itself known.

We were back in Forks, and I'd never felt happier. Jasper kept his arm locked around my waist as we all got off the plane, laughing at the people gasping at the company, our family held. Edward walked to our side, with Bella.

'_Edward, Carlisle wants a family meeting when we get home. What else is new? Every time something happens, a family meeting happens!' _I said, mentally. He nodded and winked at me. I looked up at Jasper, I could tell he was mentally speaking to Edward, but I let them, not searching my visions to catch their conversation. Jasper squeezed my waist and dropped a kiss to my temple. We walked to Carlisle's Mercedes and Got in. Carlisle and Esme got in too, Carlisle behind the wheel and Esme occupying the passenger seat. Jasper pulled me onto his lap again, making me roll my eyes. Esme turned around in her seat and beamed at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked me, gently. I took a deep breath, I needed to stay strong for my family.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just glad to be back that's all" I replied. Jasper looked down at me, concern on his face.

I think he saw through my act.

When we arrived back at the house, Leah, Seth, Jacob and Nessie were waiting to greet us. Nessie ran straight to Edward, while Leah walked to me, her arms extended, a shy smile on her face. I grinned and hugged her, feeling delighted as she hugged me back. I saw the shocked faces of my family, making me giggle. Seth and Jacob hugged me too, before Jasper grabbed me again. He looked down at me and his eyes softened. He turned to Esme, pleading something with his eyes and Esme nodded immediately. Jasper smiled, took my hand and lead me up to our room for some privacy.

He pulled me to the bed and opened his arms. I smiled and moved into them, and sighed in relief as he locked them around me. He breathed in my scent and sighed, relieved. I looked at his coal black eyes and I felt terrible.

"You need to hunt" I whispered. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Trust you to worry about the thing that isn't important right now" he said, chuckling. I giggled and placed my head against his chest. I remembered the glares, Aro gave me and I hurried to tell him.

"Jazz… I thought Aro was going to hurt you… he kept sending me sly glares and I got scared. You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked him, worried. He shook his head,

"I'm fine now that you are here with me" he whispered against my hair. I rolled my eyes and cuddled up to him.

"You know, I may have been in Volterra, but my heart was here with you" I said, kissing his cheek. His eyes softened and he smiled that beautiful smile.

"I love you, Alice" he whispered. I sighed and ran my free hand though his wavy blonde locks.

"And I love you, Jasper" I replied. I smiled as he crushed me impossibly tighter to his body.

"Is Edward alright?" I asked him, my eyes flashing back to the image of his tortured eyes, when we were on the plane. He turned away from me, towards the door and nodded.

"Yes, He's fine. He and Bella have things to discuss" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jazz? How come Peter and Charlotte and Brianna, Mackenzie and Kylie were here?" I asked, curious.

"We decided to go to Volterra and fight them for you, but we needed help. So we called Tanya's family and Siobhan's, but that still wasn't enough so we called Peter and Charlotte, and Brianna, Kylie and Mackenzie for backup" he explained. I nodded and smiled at the urgency, my family felt, trying to rescue us. Jasper's eyebrows rose when he felt me trying to hide my emotions from him.

"Don't hide them, Alice. Let me know how you feel" he said, his eyes pleading with mine. I took a deep breath and let my wall down, my emotions moving towards him.

Letting all my feelings go has never been easy for me, But Jasper didn't mind one bit, he just held me and rocked me back and forth, while watching as the weight of that week came down on my shoulders.

He held me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I'd be lost without my Jasper.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey Guys! I was thinking about wrapping this story up at Chapter 40 because I have no more Ideas! Tell me what you think, and If you have any Ideas please leave them in a review!**


	40. Alice's Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Last Chapter Everyone! This story started off in Jasper's perspective and that's how it's going to end.

Enjoy! (Jasper's POV)

* * *

It had been a week since I had held my Alice in my arms and I finally had her back. She had her head against my lap, my hand gently running through her Raven black hair. She had her eyes closed, still shocked from what happened to her.

"God, Alice. I love you" I whispered, planting yet another kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you, Jasper" she breathed, closing her eyes in contentment at the feel of my fingers in her hair. She suddenly moved my hands away and sat up to cuddle herself against my chest. My arms came around her as I crushed her to my body.

"I'm sorry… I broke my promise" she whispered. I shook my head, chuckling.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. Everything's okay" I said, lifting her arm to my lips and kissing the bite gently. I couldn't believe that Jane had bitten Alice, while we were fighting. Alice said she didn't mind and it wasn't hurting.

I knew otherwise.

"You're back, Alice. That matters" I whispered, kissing her forehead, yet again. She giggled and sighed happily.

"I'm glad I'm back, I missed you, I missed this… I missed feeling safe" she murmured, her expression one of happiness and contentment.

"You're safe with me, Alice, you know that. I'll do anything to make you feel safe again, Darlin'" I whispered. She giggled and looked up at me.

"I know you will. I'm counting on it" she said to me, clutching at me, I could feel her fear a mile away. I held her tight and sighed.

"It's going to be okay, Alice. I promise you" I said, she tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm just scared, Jazz. I was scared that I'd never see you again; I was scared that I wouldn't feel your arms around me again…." She rambled, I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Ali, everything's okay" I said. She nodded and closed her eyes against my chest. Edward and Bella were sitting across from us, sitting in a similar position. Edward looked towards me as I called his name in my mind.

'_Thank you for protecting Alice while you were out there' I_ said to him. He winked at me and smiled. I looked down at the angel lying in my arms and I knew that I didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve getting kidnapped by the Volturi like that. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie entered; I knew Carlisle wanted a family meeting, as always.

"Alice, Edward. Are you both alright?" Esme asked, looking at them. Alice's eyes snapped open and she looked at Edward, who was watching her with a grin on his face. Alice winked and turned to Esme.

"We're fine, Esme. I promise you" she said, glancing up at me as she spoke. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"You both need to hunt" Rosalie said gently. I felt fear spark from Alice and Edward and I hurried to amend it.

"Not there" Edward whispered. We all saw the fear on their faces. Emmett walked towards him and clapped him on his shoulder and hugged Alice.

"We'll all go with you. We won't let anything happen to you guys, promise. We'll stir clear of there." he said, seriously. Alice looked up at me, her eyes silently begging me to go with her. I immediately nodded. We all stood up, Rosalie and Emmett sprinted to Alice's side and flanked her, while Carlisle, Esme and Bella flanked Edward. They shared a smile, feeling grateful for the support and strength the family was giving them. We raced past the clearing, and to a mountain region a few miles away. I shadowed Alice as she hunting, never letting her disappear from my eye-sight. She walked up to me, a shy smile on her face. Gold met Gold and I felt overcome with love for her.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her, she giggled and nodded.

"Are you?" she asked me, making me smirk. Edward and Bella had gone to their meadow to make up for lost time. Rosalie walked over and took Alice's hand.

"Are you okay? Emmett kind of wants to go look for some grizzlies, but we'll stay with you guys if you want" she offered, I watched as Alice shook her head and looked at me for a long moment.

"Rose, I'm fine. Jasper's here" she said, before looking up at me, pressing her lips to mine gently. She nodded, hugging us both before running off with Emmett on her heels. Carlisle and Esme walked up and smiled at us.

"Are you two okay, if we head home?" Esme asked. I nodded before Alice had a chance to answer. Carlisle grinned at us, kissed our foreheads and ran off with Esme. I took Alice's hand and led her east.

"Where are we going, Jazz?" she asked me. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It's a surprise, no looking" I said, sternly. She giggled and nodded.

"I won't, promise" she answered me. I nodded and we broke into a sprint and soon came across our place.

We'd found this waterfall while looking for the Cullens, and Alice had declared it to be ours, and I didn't argue. It was a beautiful spot. I watched as Alice giggled and used the rocks to leap across the water to get closer to the waterfall. I watched as her eyes watched in awe as the water danced across the rocks. She turned to me and held out her hand. I smiled at the memory and walked forward to take it. She pulled me closer to the waterfall and she pulled us into this cave just behind the waterfall to watch the water flowing in front of us. She smiled, her eyes trained on the water that she declared beautiful.

"It is pretty" I allowed "But not as beautiful as you" she giggled up at me and kissed my cheek. "I was going to bring you here, after Renesmee's party, once you'd got back from hunting"

"It doesn't matter, Jazz. We're here now" she said, beaming up at me. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jazz. I love you" she whispered. I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"And I love you, my beautiful Angel" I said, and we watched the rain, not needing words to express our love, but just being here, together and the feel of her in my arms was enough for me.

A Tip for you: Don't question Alice's Strength, she's stronger than she seems.

* * *

**(A/N) Finished! I want to thank you all for reading this story and all the reviews you've posted, It means the world to me! This is the longest story I've ever written so Im happy with how It turned out! This_ Isn't_ my last Alice and Jasper story, I will be writing heaps! My Next story, although, will be an Emmett and Rosalie one, so I hope you like that one! Thank you SO Much for Reading!**

**My new Story is called The Monkey and The Angel, It's an Emmett and Rosalie story and I would love it if you guys would check it out! :)**


End file.
